


Familiar Faces

by LittleBitOfAngst



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Abuse, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Hurt Spencer, Kidnapping, Rape, Torture, sad team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOfAngst/pseuds/LittleBitOfAngst
Summary: Reid is kidnapped by and UNSUB and torture is only the first part of this UNSUB'S sick plans. Can the team get to Reid before its all too late? WARNINGS: Non-Con, Torture, Drug Abuse, Abuse.





	1. The Russian Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a copy from my FF account. Thought that it might be nice to have it here as well. Take note of the warnings because they really are there for a reason. Please only read this if you think that you can handle it. <3

Chapter 1: The Russian Mistake

Reid walked out of the bullpen full of enthusiasm. He had worked hard today and he couldn't wait to leave for the day and relax. He grabbed his satchel on the way out and caught up with JJ at the elevator. She looked just as happy as he was to go home. It had been a hard couple of days since they had a tonne of paperwork to do from the last case. JJ looked up at Reid and smiled.

“You look like you're about to explode if you don't get out of here soon.” JJ noted

“I'm just excited to go and see this new Russian film downtown. You should come check it out I know that you don't speak Russian but I can translate and you can try and guess what will happen next. It'll be great.” Reid looked like a little puppy begging for a treat.

“Spence as fun as that sounds and believe me that sounds like it would be amazing. I just want to have a quiet night in with Will and Henry.”She said with some friendly sarcasm. She was tired and honestly just wanted to lounge about with her family.

“Of course.” Reid nodded trying not to look embarrassed.

The elevator came and they both stepped on and rode it in an awkward silence. When it got to the lobby they both stepped out and said their goodbyes.

*3 hours later*

Reid stepped out of the movie theatre after the movie. He was impressed with just how much he actually understood of it. He would have to remember to include that in his next email to Emily. She would be proud of him for picking up the language so fast. He started the walk back to his apartment taking his usual shortcuts it wasn't through the safest part of town but it was quick. Reid felt the sleepy air around him and wanted to get home soon so he could sleep. He would be having an early day tomorrow and knew that sleep would be essential for getting through the rest of his paperwork that was on his desk.

He cut through an alleyway that was behind his apartment thinking thoughts of his bed. He didn't even notice the steel pipe until it made contact to the back of his head. Reid felt the ground under him and he realised that he had been hit round the head. He tried to get up but black surrounded his vision. He couldn't see straight. He tried to push himself up with his elbows but dizziness overtook his senses and he fell back to the floor. He watched as a figure walked in front of him. He tried to call out but at most he made a pathetic moan. He saw the figure reach down and throw something to the side. No doubt it was his gun. The figure grabbed his hands and secured them behind his back and he felt himself being dragged out of the alley and into a waiting van. Once he was in the back of the van a piece of tape was placed over his mouth and his legs were secured. The figure took one final look back at Reid and brought the pipe back down to his head. He could no longer hold of the blackness and it consumed his vision. He let his head relax and fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Little Clues

Garcia walked out of her office to see her team in the bullpen. She liked to check in on them through the day and make sure that her babies are all okay. She loved her office but there was only so long she could sit there and not see her chocolate thunder. She made her way through all of the desks over to Morgan's and took a seat on the edge.

“How you doing hot stuff?” she asked in her usual seductively playful voice.

”I'm doing good mama. I'm finally getting through this paperwork.” Morgan replied with a smile

“I'm surprised that it hasn't found its way to Reid's desk by now.” Garcia teased.

“Oh, it will when he gets his lazy butt in here.” He said putting down his pen.

“He's not here yet?” Garcia looked at him quizzically.

“No. At least I haven't seen him.” Morgan shrugged.

“It's 10:30. That's not like him.” Garcia looked serious.

“He must have just had a late night last night.” He reasoned.

JJ came over then and took in the look on Garcia's face. It was her serious face and it either meant there was a case or she was planning something.

“Have you heard from Reid?”Garcia asked once JJ had settled.

“No why?” JJ asked not sure what was going on.

“He is an hour and a half late.” Garcia replied.

“Oh. Last I heard from him was last night. We left the office together and he said he was going to some Russian film downtown.” JJ said recounting the awkward encounter from last night.

“See I'm sure he is just running late after geeking it up all night.”Morgan tried to lighten Garcia's worrying mood.

“Hmm maybe. I'm going to call him.” she said determined.

She turned and stalked off in the direction of her office. JJ and Morgan looked at each other with the same knowing look. Reid was in trouble for worrying Garcia he would be in for an earful on the phone. 

Garcia got to her office and picked up her phone she hit speed dial number 5 and listened as the familiar ringing came down the phone. After ringing for what seemed like forever she heard a small click.

“Hi this is Dr Spencer Reid. I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep.”

She listened to the recorded Reid and waited for the beep.

“Reid it's Garcia. You're late and you're never late. Is something wrong? Call me. Let me know what's happening. Okay bye. Call me, bye.” She hung up the phone and gave a small sigh. She had a bad feeling in her gut about this and it wasn't going to go away anytime soon.  
She redialled the number.

“Hi, this is Dr. Spencer Reid. I can't come to the ph-” Garcia hung up the phone again. This time with a bit more force than she meant. She hated getting the answer phone. It was frustrating and she just wanted to know what was going on with her little genius.

She tried the phone one more time without luck and decided that she should go and tell Hotch that Reid was not here. She left her office and walked up to Hotch's office. Hotch was on the phone but he motioned for her to take a seat. She sat but couldn't stop fidgeting with her hands. Finally, Hotch was off the phone but he could pick up on the disease of Garcia as soon as she stepped into the room.

“What wrong Garcia?” Hotch asked carefully. He didn't want to upset her.

“It's probably nothing its just that no one has seen Reid today. He isn't in the office and I've tried to call him and I got nothing.” Garcia rushed.

“That's not like Reid. Are you sure he's not here?” Hotch lifted a brow.

“Yes, no one has seen him since last night.” She affirmed.

“Okay. Let me try his phone.”

Hotch picked up the phone and Garcia watched like a hawk as he dialed the number. Hotch sat patiently as the phone rang. When he got the answer phone he put the phone down. He picked up a small card for an index and read off a phone number and dialed that. He waited as it rang and still he got nothing. He put the card back in the index and turned to Garcia.

“No answer from his cell or his home phone.” he said matter of factly.

“See. This is strange. Why won't he pick up? What if he is hurt?” Her voice wavered

“I'm sure he is fine. Something must have him delayed that's all.”He tried to comfort her.

Garcia worried her lip between her teeth. A sign she was very worried. Hotch saw this and looked up at her with kind eyes.

“Look. If he is not here by Lunch I'll send Morgan to go find him. How about that?” he asked.

Garcia looked a little more relaxed. “Okay. I just can't shake this feeling.”

“I'm sure everything is fine. He will just have got sidetracked somewhere.” Hotch said looking at his watch.

Garcia got up to leave and walked over to the door.

“Thanks, Hotch.” She said with a sad smile.

He looked up and gave her a small smile. She closed the door and walked back out into the bullpen. She looked over to Reid's desk and felt a little calmer knowing that they had a plan. She went into her office and closed the door behind her. This morning was going to be long she knew it.

*1 pm*

Hotch walked down into the bullpen to Morgan. “Is there still no sign of Reid?” He quizzed.

“No. I'm starting to worry. This isn't like him.” Morgan said putting the last of his paperwork in a manilla folder.

“I know. I want you to go to his apartment and see if he is there. I'm going to try his cell again.” Hotch said taking out his own cell phone.

“Sure thing,” Morgan replied and started to gather his things.

Morgan turned to grab his jacket when he noticed JJ behind him wearing her coat.

“I'm going to come with you. I need to know what's going on and I can't just sit here doing paperwork.” She looked worried and honestly he was worried too. This was so unlike Reid to just not turn up and it would be nice to have some support. Who knew what he would find.

“Okay. I'll meet you out front in five.” Morgan gave a curt nod and left to go get his car.

 

They arrived at Reid's apartment 15 minutes later. Morgan pulled out his spare key but didn't use it. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

“Reid.” He called.

He knocked again looking to JJ. She was wearing the same worried mask that he knew he was wearing.

“Reid. Open the door.” He called again.

“We just want to make sure you're okay.” JJ joined in.

“Reid?” Morgan called once more. “You in there?” No reply.

That was enough Morgan put the key in the lock and opened the door. What he saw was the complete opposite from he was expecting. The room was in perfect condition, well perfect for Reid. The small living room was neat with the exception of the books that lay scattered around. Everything was in order. There was no upturned furniture, no smashed glass, nothing that would suggest a struggle.

“I'll check the rest of the place. You see if you can find a note or something.” Morgan switch to FBI mode.

JJ walked into the geniuses living space and looked around. It was strange to be in here. Not that she hadn't been before but never when Spencer was not with her. She felt like she was trespassing.

She kept on looking but found no such note. There was nothing that looked like it shouldn't be there and nothing that gave any clue that Reid should not be sitting at his desk in the BAU.

Morgan came back into the small living room.

“He's not in the bedroom or bathroom and the kitchens clean.” he offered.

“I didn't find a note.” JJ said to Morgan “This feels strange.” she said gesturing to the apartment.

“What do you mean?” he said looking around the room. Nothing looked out of the ordinary to him.

“Well look at this place. It feels empty. Like no one was even here this morning.” she walked over to the small kitchen.

Morgan looked around but still looked confused.

“Well, today's paper is still by the door outside. There is no mess from breakfast.” She walked into the bedroom. “The bed is made and it looks like no one has slept in it.” She walked into the bathroom. “There is no wet towels, his toothbrush is dry and look the shower is bone dry too.”

She came back to the living room.

“If I didn't know any better I would think that this is just a tidy apartment but this is Spence. He isn't exactly tidy and I do know better. He hasn't been here since yesterday.”

“You're right. Reid is messy at best there is no way he would be this neat normally. He must not have come home last night after his movie, but where would he have gone?”

JJ didn't answer. She didn't know. She picked up a picture of Spencer and Henry and looked at it. Where are you, Spence? God, I hope you're okay. She thought as she left the apartment.

They drove back to the BAU in silence. As soon as they spotted Hotch they called him over. The others all gathered round.

“I assume Hotch filled you in.” Morgan asked Rossi and Blake.

They both nodded. It was the first thing Hotch said when they got back from their respective meetings.

“And we can assume his apartment was a bust.” Garcia probed.

“He wasn't there but from the looks of things he hasn't been there since last night.” JJ reported.

The group all nodded at this and looked to Hotch.

He stood with a neutral face. He was clearly in boss mode and was thinking about his next step.

“Garcia. Run a trace on Reid's phone. I want to know where he is. I'll meet the rest of you in the conference room in five. We are going to track him down.”

Garcia rushed to her office and started tapping away at her computer. She got up the software and immediately got Reid's cell number into the search. The software worked quickly and Garcia soon had coordinates that lead to not to far from Reid's apartment.

She came back to see the rest of the team already in the conference room clearly all waiting for her. She walked in and started to address the group straight away.

“I have the coordinates. It's showing me a location not too far from Reid's house. There is not an address though. Hotch we need to go and look. I can't help this feeling that something bad has happened to him.”

“Okay Rossi and I will go to the location. Send me the coordinates. The rest of you stay here we won't be any good if we are all worrying.” Hotch barked an order.

Hotch and Rossi left the room leaving behind the rest of the agents with worried grimaces on their faces.

“I don't like this Hotch.” Rossi said solemnly.

“Nor do I. Let's just go find him.”

Rossi and Hotch left the SUV. The coordinates they had been sent lead them to an alleyway. They drew their weapons and entered the alley. Hotch immediately saw what had happened here. There was a small pool of blood at one end of the alley. He walked over to it and hoped that it was not Reid's. They began their search for the phone. Rossi called it and they soon tracked it down. It was in a corner by a trash can wrapped in a plastic bag. In the bag was Spencer's cell, gun and badge.

“This is bad.” Hotch stated.

“This is very bad.” Rossi agreed.

Rossi was straight on the phone to his team telling them what they had found. Hotch looked at the badge in his hand. This was not good. Reid had been taken. Who ever had him had been smart enough to get rid of his phone, gun and badge and now had a day's jump on them. There was no telling where Reid could be. This was very very bad indeed.


	3. Dark Shines

Chapter 3: Lurking in the Dark

Hotch looked at the crime scene in front of him. It was hard to imagine that this was happening. Reid was gone and all they had to go on was a pool of blood and Reid's gun, badge, and phone. Whoever did this was smart and they all knew it.

“Okay everyone gather round.” Hotch called the attention of his team.

They gathered round all with the same look of upset and anger in their eyes.

“It's clear that something happened last night. We don't know what yet. It's a good chance that Reid was mugged and that he is in a hospital somewhere. I don't want to think of the worst yet. We all need to get back to the BAU and we need to call hospitals and medical centers looking for a John Doe that fits Reid's description. Once we have done that we can start to look into other possibilities. Let's hope for the best.” Hotch said with conviction. If he believed it then maybe that would be true.

The team filed out of the crime scene and left the other agents and police to do their jobs. They got back into the SUV's and took a silent drive back to Quantico.

 

Reid woke up in the dark. He had never liked the dark it was always something that he had feared growing up and for good reason. Anything could happen in the dark and this theory was proved rather a lot in his life. He felt a pounding in his head and sat up confused. His head got worse and he remembered back to last night. Reid lifted a hand to the back of his head and felt the dried blood on his hand. He realised at that point that he was not outside like he thought but he was on a concrete floor in a small room. He looked around the dark room and noted a small amount of light coming from a blocked off window at the top of the room. It dawned on him that he must be in a basement and whoever had attacked him last night had taken him here.

Reid laid his head back on the wall and breathed for a moment to let the dizziness pass. He knew he must have a concussion. Once it passed he tried to get up. Slowly he pushed himself up the wall and took a few hesitant steps forward. He got a few feet before he felt a pull on his leg. He looked down and noticed that there was a small cuff placed on his ankle that was attached to a chain on the wall. Reid let out a cry of frustration and knelt down to look at the cuff. He tugged on it and tried to pry it off his foot but it was no good. He tried to pull it from the wall but it was bolted in tight and there was no way that the chain was going to give. Reid yelled out in anger and felt the spinning in his head take over. He fell to the ground a started to cry. He gave the cuff one more desperate pull before giving up and letting his tears win.

After a while of crying and letting out his frustration Reid's logical head took over. He came to sit by the wall again and tried to think back to his attack. He needed to build a profile. Gideon had once told him that the most powerful weapon was an accurate profile. He hoped he was right about that because that was all he had now. He tried to think about the person who had attacked him. He had only seen the one person so he could only assume that his attacker was working alone plus they had struggled to get him into the van. The blow to his head had failed to knock him out which meant that the attacker was not strong or that they were hesitant about doing this. It meant that his attacker was likely a younger man, someone that had not committed a violent act before. This made the attack on him more personal. They have changed their behaviour for him. Lastly, he was alive it meant that the attacker wanted something, only that part he had no idea about. He looked around the room this time looking for anything that could give him a profile. He saw a small lens in the corner by the window.

'He's watching' He thought.

Reid patted down his pockets looking for his phone. It was a long shot but he thought that he would look anyway. Of course, he found nothing but he also realised that his badge and gun were gone too. This guy knew that he was doing. They had probably disposed of it for when they dumped the body.

'Don't think like that.' Reid told himself 'You're not a victim. You are an FBI agent and you are going to get yourself out of here.'

 

Hotch looked at his team as he walked into the conference room. They all had sad faces and he knew that it was not good but he kept up a positive mindset. He had to hope after all at the moment that was all they had.

“Garcia, what have you found.” He asked hope creeping into his voice.

“Nothing. I've gone through all of the hospitals, medical centres and walk-in clinics and none of them have any patients matching Reid's description.” Garcia said deflated.

“Okay. What else do we know.” Hotch asked keeping on a calm mask.

“There was a dark van at that alleyway last night at around the time Reid would have been there. You can only see the front end. We ran the plates but they came up stolen.” Morgan supplied.

“Is there a shot of the driver?” Hotch quizzed.

“You can see a figure in one shot but it's too dark to make out a face or really anything about them.” Morgan looked at his hands. 

“That's good we have a van. That's something to add to the profile.” Hotch stated.

“That's all we have.” JJ looked solemn.

“We should go to Reid's apartment and see if we can find anything. If someone has taken him then they must have a reason and I'm guessing there will be some kind of hint in his apartment.” Rossi added.

“Good idea, Rossi you and Morgan go look around Reid's place. Garcia, I want you to double check with local P.D to see if anyone matching Reid's description has been found.” The team all flinched at that. “I know we don't want to think it but we have to consider there is a possibility that it could happen. Blake, you and JJ go back to the crime scene try and get a feel of the attack.” Hotch turned to leave.

“What are you going to do.” Garcia asked a little indignant.

“I'm going to go tell Cruz about what's happened. He should know.” Hotch carried on walking. A man on a mission.

 

Rossi and Morgan arrived at Reid's apartment in good time. Morgan was strangely quiet and Rossi knew that he was probably blaming himself.

“Morgan you can-” Rossi tried to start.

“Dave don't. I know what you're going to say and I don't wanna hear it.” Morgan mumbled looking out the window.

“No. You need to listen. This is not your fault. You couldn't prevent this from happening.” Rossi turned to look at Morgan.

“Yes. I could.” Morgan met Rossi.

“How? What would you have done? You didn't know this was going to happen. You can't predict the future and unless you planned on staying with Reid every second of the day it would have happened.” Rossi reasoned.

“I don't know. I am supposed to protect the kid. He's like a little brother. I failed him, I didn't do what a big brother is supposed to do.” Morgan admitted letting all the worry and pain sit on his features.

“You can't think like that. You may not have been able to stop it from happening, no one could have but you can make the difference now. We can find the son of a bitch that did this and bring him down.” Rossi put a hand on his and tried to look as convincing as possible.

“Yeah.. sure.” Morgan gave a small half smile.

They left the SUV and put on some gloves. Sooner or later Reid's apartment would be taped up as a crime scene and the fewer fingerprints they had now the better.

They let themselves in using Morgan's spare key and started to search through his things. If felt odd looking through Reid's life like this. Going through his personal belonging. It felt invasive and it felt that they were betraying a friends trust doing it. They had to push those feelings back though if they had any chance of finding Reid.

It was Rossi who called out moments later.

“Morgan, I've found it.”

“What you got Rossi?” Morgan shouted back.

“Letters. There are a lot of them too. They were under Spencer's bed.” Rossi said bringing them into the other room Morgan was in.

“Okay, what do they say.” Morgan asked curiously.

“They are strange. Obsessive even. It's from someone there is no name. They are talking about Reid's work.” Rossi looked at the letters more closely.

“So Reid had a fan.” Morgan stated.

“It's more than that though. They talk about meeting him and wanting to talk over coffee. They say that they love him and that they want to be with him.” Rossi said a little quietly.

“You think it could be like Maeve? He could have a new girl we don't know about.” Morgan lifted a brow.

“No, it seems a bit one sided. In this letter, they say that they no Reid won't return the feelings but if he opened his mind then anything can be possible.” Rossi read from the page.

“Sounds like a guy.” Morgan looked confused.

“That's what I thought. These letters are getting more and more aggressive though. Telling him to reply to him, getting angry because he couldn't get to a lecture, asking him to meet him, getting angry because he won't meet up.” Rossi passed the letters to Morgan.

“Stalker?” Morgan asked.

“I think so.” Rossi looked to the letters and sighed.

“Why wouldn't he tell us.” Morgan began looking hurt.

“I don't know.” Rossi placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

Rossi and Morgan packed up the letters and had a final look around the apartment. They found nothing else out of the ordinary and decided that they should take them back to Hotch. They climbed in the SUV and drove back in an eerie silence

 

Hotch walked into the conference room deflated. The meeting with Cruz was stressful. It was always hard when it was one of their own on a case and Hotch had to pull a lot of strings to keep the team on the case.

He saw the team gathered around the table and came over to see what they were looking at. He saw the letters on the table and started to read. It was clear that this was not a random mugging. Reid had been taken and it looked like it was by someone who had an unhealthy interest in him. They just needed to figure out by who.


	4. Love Hurts

Reid jolted awake. His head was pounding but the dizziness that he was feeling was all but gone. He felt the cold of the floor catching up with him as a shiver ran through his body. There was no light coming through the window anymore so Reid assumed that it must be night by now. The team must know that he is missing and were probably looking for him right now.

'Just stay alive' He thought.

He thought of his team, his family. Garcia was probably worried out of her mind and he could bet his pay check that Morgan would be skulking around blaming himself for what had happened. He let a smile come to his lips as he thought of them. Although he knew that the situation was not a good one, he knew that he could not be in better hands. The team would find him and take down this ass hole before anything could happen. He believed in them. He had to.

A metal, heavy sounding door opening removed Reid from thoughts of home. He looked over to where the sound was coming from and shielded his eyes as light started to peek through the gap. He watched as a shadowy figure came through the door. He couldn't make out who it was under the dark clothes. Slowly the door closed behind and shut out the light. Reid sat in the dark a listened for any movement. He heard a small click and then saw a small light near the back of the room.

The dark figure looked less human in this light. It looked like a monster from Reid's nightmares when he was a little boy. A billowing shadow ready to eat him and take away his Mom. He composed himself. This wasn't a monster this was a person who has a sick mind, a completely different kind of monster but this type he knew how to fight. He wasn't defenceless like when he was a boy because now he understood that every monster has a weakness and he needed to find it.

“Hello?” Reid called into the dark room.

The figure didn't respond. Just stood staring.

“My name is Doctor Spencer Reid. I am a federal agent, just let me go and I can promise that nothing will come of this. I wont tell anyone.” he pleaded.

No response.

“Please just let me go, you don't need to keep me here. I don't have anything you want.”

“No.” the figure replied almost a whisper.

“Please we can make a deal-” Reid started.

“No” the voice grew more.

“They will find you. I can't stop them from coming.” Reid reasoned.

“NO!” The voice roared. The figure rushed closer and took Spencer by the face.

Reid flinched back. Something in his head clicked into place.

“You. I know you.” Reid let out a shallow breath.

“I can't let you go. Not now.” The voice shook behind the shadow of a hood.

“You can. You have to. You know the team are looking for me.” Reid tried to break though.

“They won't find you, not unless I want them too.” The voice grew more confident.

“Please don't do this.” Reid begged.

“I have to. You are the only thing I have left.” The figure removed the hood and looked Reid straight in the eyes.

Reid looked into the eyes of his captor. Eyes he knew were dangerous but so familiar. A face that he knew too well but not at all. A shadow that had been following him for weeks but had somehow faded into the background of his life, become normal.

He missed the hand of his captor reaching to grab a metal bar and raise it above Reid's head. He noticed too late and tried to avoid the bar but to no avail. He felt pain and then darkness. His last thought was of his team. He needed them to find him. He knew there was no way he was getting out of here on his own.

 

The team were all assembled in the conference room. They had just finished going through all of the letters that Reid had received. After reading them they could tell that this had started out quite normal. Just someone who was writing to compliment Reid on a paper he had written. It started quite innocent asking about lectures and guest appearances. There was no need for concern but as the letters carried on they started to get more and more concerning.

There were threats, declamations of love, ultimatums. The last letter Reid had received was shorter than the rest. It read:

 

Spencer,

This may very well be the last time I write to you. I know that you may fear not hearing from me so know this, I love you wholeheartedly. I will see you soon and I can't wait to really show you how I feel. I know that you may not be able to be with me right now but that doesn't matter anymore. I have other things that I need to focus on and I can't be focused on you as well. I am sorry. I will make this up to you. I promise.

All my love,  
Yours  
x

 

Garcia looked up from her laptop.

“Guys I have Reid's phone records here.” The team gathered back round the table to listen to Garcia.

“Looks like Reid has been getting a lot of phone calls over the last six months. At first I didn't really see the pattern, it just looked like a normal list of calls but I did some more digging. Turns out that Reid has been getting a call from different payphones near enough every day for six months. Specifically this last month, it has been two to three times a day but then two weeks ago the phone calls stop.” Garcia reported.

The group looked to Hotch who seemed deep in thought.

“I already know what you're going to ask and I already have an answer.” Garcia jumped in before Hotch could ask.

“The calls all happened between 6-30 and 9-00pm a time that Reid is most likely not working or with us. I cross referenced the calls with the locations of our cases throughout the year and they match to where we were in the country at the time. The length of the calls are all quite short, however, in the last month, they were getting longer and longer. No payphone was ever used twice so I can't find a geographic location only that they are likely living in Virginia since that's where the first few calls started from.”

Hotch looked impressed.

“Good work Garcia.” Hotch praised the computer tech.

“Hold on a minute, if Reid was being stalked why wouldn't he tell us about any of this.” Blake asked.

“Reid is a private person.” It was Hotch who tried to provide an answer. “After Maeve he built walls and he shut us out. He knows we are his family but sometimes he gets lost in that head of his.”

“But surely after Maeve, he would know how dangerous it can be?” Blake added.

“I know but Reid probably thought that he could handle it. Look at Maeve, he only came to us when it was too late. Diane already had her when he even thought to mention it to us. I am willing to bet he has done the same now.” Hotch recounted.

“Then let's find the son of a bitch that took him. Reid may not have told us just like last time but hell if I'm going to let it end like it did before.” Morgan piped up.

 

Reid looked up from his book to blue eyes sitting across from him. He stopped reading and looked at the beautiful women before him.

“You're staring again.” Maeve smiled at him.

“I'm sorry I can't help it. I just love to remember your smile”He carried on taking her in.

She put her book down and came to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and let her scent envelop his senses.

“I love you, you know. I always will.” she said to him stroking his hair.

“I love you too. Always.” He kissed her gently and put down his book.

He felt a shiver run down his spine. Wind suddenly whipped around him and he was alone.

“Maeve?” Spencer called. “Where are you.” He looked around the empty room.

“Don't worry Spencer. I love you, I will take care of you now.”

He turned around to see the black figure before it reached out and hit him on the head again.

Reid woke up with a start. He couldn't move his arms or legs. He looked frantically around for an explanation. He saw that he had moved from where he was before. He was not it the same basement room that he had been in but he was now in a completely concrete room. There were no windows and he could only see one door. There was another camera in this room and he noted that he was on a metal table with his arms and legs held down in metal cuffs. There was no getting out of them but he had to try. He pulled on the cuffs as much as he could. There would be bruises on his wrists and he knew that his abductor would be watching but he had to try and get out of here. He couldn't sit and do nothing. It was the least he could do for his team.

After trying to escape the cuffs Reid saw the door open. The UnSub (Reid thought that was what he should keep referring to this bastard as.) walked in with a camera under one arm and a bag in the other.

“Hello.” he tried to stay calm.

The UnSub carried on, putting down the bag and starting to set up the camera.

“What are you doing?” He asked quietly so not to disturb anything.

The UnSub finished putting the camera on the stand and hit record.

“Spencer, I told you before. I want to show you how much I love you.” the captor rolled up their sleeve.

“Look.” Spencer looked down at the arm in front of him. “This is all for you.”

His eyes widened as he saw the array of cuts, scars, and burns etched into the arm.

“Why would you do this to yourself?” he asked a pained look coming across his face.

“Everyday I was not with you hurt so I decided to channel the pain. Look.” Up came the shirt and revealed more. On the stomach was a large carved 'Spencer'.

Reid couldn't look anymore and turned his head away.

“I know you don't want to see that. It's okay because now I can show you how much it hurt and how much I have gone through to be with you.” The UnSub pulled the bag up to the table. Reid could see inside and saw the array of knives, razors, glass and other sharp things.

“Please don't.” He begged the realisation of what was about to happen hitting him.

“You know I don't have a choice.” the UnSub replied almost sadly.

“You do, of course, you do. You can choose not to do this. Please.” A stray tear ran down his face.

The UnSub wiped the tear away.

“Hush now. This is for us.” They pulled the knife out of the bag and placed it at the top of Reid's shirt. It hooked under the button and slowly moved down his chest ripping each button off as it went. Reid struggled tearing desperately at the cuffs.

The UnSub placed a hand over Reid's heart and slowly moved it down his chest. At his waistband, the hand stopped moving. Reid felt hot breath just above his belt and felt the press of thin lips against his stomach. He felt himself still, his breath hitched. His tears came faster now and his heart picked up. He felt the knife come back to his shoulders and cut away the shirt completely.

Reid looked up at his captor one more time and looked into the hazel eyes.

“Please.” he begged with his eyes. It was like trying to talk to a brick wall.

The first cut burned deep into the flesh of his stomach. He could feel the cold metal dig into his skin. He bit his lip to keep from screaming out. He would not give this sadist what they wanted. Blood trickled from the wound and Spencer could see the smile spread across this asses face. The second cut came quickly, it was longer and deeper than the first This time it was across his chest. He could feel his muscles twitch and he couldn't hold back the small whimper that forced its way out of his mouth.

“Scream for me, Spencer. Let me know how much you love me too.”

The next few cuts all happened in quick succession. This time made with a shard of glass they were deep and jagged. Reid let out a muffled scream he could feel he blood running down his side. He bit his cheek and felt the blood start to fill his mouth. He turned his head toward the camera and remembered this was being filmed. He put a determined look on his face, bit down on his cheek and looked back to the ceiling. He was not going to put on a show for anyone. Reid stayed as silent as he could as the UnSub carried on going through all of the tools in the bag leaving cuts all over Reid's arms and torso.

Reid's vision was swimming in black. He didn't know how long this had been going on for but it seemed like hours. Reid watched as the UnSub pulled out a sharp carving knife and held it to his belly. Reid watched as the knife hovered over him looking for the perfect place to carve. It stopped over his heart. Reid closed his eyes. He couldn't help the scream that was ripped from his lips and one final slash was made into his body. It was by far the deepest of all the cuts and definitely the longest. It ran from his heart all the way down to his right hip, slicing through all the over cuts in its way.

Reid felt like his body was on fire. It burned all the way through him.

“You feel that. I made you feel that. Now we have felt the same pain.” The UnSub pointed out a similar scar across their chest.

“No.” Reid whimpered.

“Just tell me that you love me.” the UnSub whispered in his ear.

“No.” his response weak.

“Fine then you can rot in here until you feel different.” the UnSub smacked Reid's face, picked up the bag, packed up the camera and looked over Reid's broken torso before leaving the room.

Reid finally let go and felt his head roll back to the table. His eyes fluttered closed and he fell into blackness.

 

Everyone was quiet in the conference room. There was untouched Chinese food in the middle of the table. They had stopped to have lunch and refuel but no one was really in the mood for eating. It didn't seem right when one of their own was in trouble.

Garcia had moved a laptop into the conference room. She didn't want to stay in her office alone. She wanted the support of her team around her. She was trying to nail down a location that the UnSub could live in from the calls around Virginia. She wasn't really getting anywhere and she knew that she was only doing it to try and do anything that might help find Reid. While she worked she pushed around some rice that she had no intention of eating. She could see Morgan looking at her, no doubt profiling her, but she chose to ignore him. She didn't need to be psycho-analysed today.

The small ding that came from her computer seemed to fill the entire room. It was an email alert. Garcia looked at her laptop with a curious eye. This was an email to her own personal email account and not many people had access to that. Half of which were sitting in the room with her. Curiosity got the better of her and she clicked onto her email account and opened it.

Subject: Your Favourite Doctor Spencer Reid.

Miss Garcia

Please find attached Spencer Reid.

X

She looked at the attachments and saw there was one video file she clicked on it. It was very dark at first but after a few seconds the video it switched to night vision. There up against a wall was a very small looking, unconscious Spencer Reid. 

“Guys.” Garcia called into the room not taking her eyes off the video for a second.

The team all gathered around Garcia's laptop. She restarted the video and they all watched in dead silence. The video showed Reid waking up and trying to get out of the cuff. They all tensed at Spencer's distress. The video suddenly cut to black but it was not over. Text appeared on the screen.

'I thought I would let you see his last few days before he is gone and we can be together at last. I know that you love him so I will be merciful and let you see him. Although you don't deserve it, this is my gift to you. I know you are all watching and trying to find him but he doesn't want you to. Let us be together at last. Let us be free. X'

The room stayed in silence. No one even dared to move. A tear moved down Garcia's face and that sprung Hotch into action.

“Garcia get a trace on the email. I need to know where it came from. Now.”

“Yes Sir.” Garcia seemed to unfreeze and her fingers tapped across the keys at lightning speed. 

“This is like Tobias Hankel all over again.” JJ spoke up for the first time. “It was my fault then as well.”

“JJ no.” Garcia looked up from the computer.

“It is, I left him last time and I left him again now.” A tear fell down her face.

“JJ, this is not like Tobias. I made a bad call back then and you both did the best you could. Now Reid made a bad call. He didn't tell us what was going on and now this has happened. You are not to blame for any of it.” Hotch looked up from his papers.

“I can't believe this could happen to him again.” Garcia chimed in.

“I know baby girl but bad things happen to the people who deserve nothing but good.” Morgan comforted her.

“I just don't want to have to sit and watch this sick bastard do whatever it is he has planned to Reid. It was bad enough with Hankel but this is something else.” JJ sniffed.

“We will find him before anything can happen to him, but that's not going to happen if we don't start working.” Hotch commanded the room.

“Rossi I want you and Blake to start looking at the letters. Read them a thousand times over, try to find anything that can tell us who this guy is. Garcia trace the e-mail, I need a location or something as close to that as you can give me. Morgan, JJ go to Reid's place. Find neighbours, staff anyone who is there, ask to see if they have seen anyone hanging around a lot in the last six months.”

The team burst into action.

 

Reid woke up on the table. He could feel the drying sticky blood on his body. He moved his body experimentally and felt the aching, stinging pain that went through his torso. He let out a small hiss of pain and tried to bring his hand to the area that hurt only to be stopped by the cuff.

The room was silent except for Reid's heavy breathing. He looked around the room once again trying to take anything he could from the situation. This room seemed to be more comfortable than the other room. It was meant as a place for him to stay for a while. There was a light in this room so he guessed it was further underground than the last room. There were no windows and there were vents at the tops of the walls so air could come in. There was no sign of anything else in the room other than the camera.  
After what could have been hours the door opened. Reid felt himself flinch at the sound.

“Hello.” Reid was shocked when he heard the voice of the UnSub.

“Hello?” He replied.

“It's nice to see you awake. You've been so sleepy all of a sudden.” The UnSub said in a sickly sweet and innocent voice.

“I have.” Reid said stoically.

“I've missed you. I feel like we haven't spent time together in so long.” The UnSub continued.

Reid remained silent waiting to see what was going to happen.

“You seem upset.” the UnSub quizzed.

“I am just feeling a little ill at the moment is all.” Reid knew to play along with the UnSub's delusion.

“I can make you feel much better.” The UnSub left the room in a hurry.

Reid has time to breath and digest the newest piece of information. The UnSub is in a serious delusion. It is hard to tell how server though. It would seem that the UnSub is aware enough to know that he was not okay but not enough to remember why it happened.

As Reid was gathering his thoughts as the door flew open again. This time the UnSub was carrying a first aid kit.

“What have you got there?” Reid asked trying to gage further into the mind of the UnSub

“Medicine. To make you feel better. It's a shame that you are feeling ill.” The UnSub said pulling out supplies from the box.

Reid watched as the UnSub carefully took out everything that would be needed to clean up his torso. He watched as antiseptic was applied to a swab and pressed to his body along the first of many cuts. He let out a small hiss as it stung him.

“Shh. I know that it hurts but it's okay. I'm here now I'll look after you.” The UnSub caressed Reid's face.

The rest of the cuts were cleaned and then bandaged up lovingly. Reid felt sick having the UnSub's hands all over him.

“There all better now.” The UnSub proclaimed as they started to pack away their things in the small first aid box.

“Thank you.” Reid replied.

The UnSub put the small box on the floor next to the table and put a hand on Reid's face.

“Oh Spencer it is such a shame you are feeling ill. I had so many plans just for you.” The UnSub smiled down at him.  
“I'm sorry.” Reid didn't want to make the situation hostile.

“I suppose it's not all ruined. I can let you enjoy some of the plans.” The UnSub smiled again looking into Reid's eyes.

“What did you plan?” Reid asked trying to keep the UnSub talking.

“Let me show you.” The UnSub leant down and placed a small kiss on Reid's lips.

Reid's eyes opened wide in shock. He pulled away from the kiss.

“Spencer!” The UnSub yelled. “Why did you do that. I don't like it when you do that!” the UnSub grabbed Reid's arm pushing into one of the cuts there.

“I'm sorry, it's just my lips were sore from feeling ill. You took me a little by surprise.” Reid thought on his feet making up any excuse to calm down the situation and get his arm to stop hurting.

“Oh. I'm sorry Spencer you're so nice to me. Let me make you feel better.” The UnSub replied as if nothing had just happened.

The UnSub placed another kiss on Reid's lips only this time it was much more passionate. He could feel the UnSub climbing up onto the table to hover over him and soon his lips had been forced apart. He could feel the foreign tongue in his mouth exploring and capturing all of him. A hand came up to caress his face and ran through his hair. Reid desperately wanted to pull away but there was nowhere for him to go. His hands pulled at the restraints but that seemed to spur on the UnSub further.

“Calm down love. This is all for you. Just relax you don't have to try so hard.” Hands came down to his own and held them there.

The mouth clamped back down on his and his hands stopped struggling. Reid closed his eyes tight and tried to go somewhere else in his mind. He felt the weight come off his hands and felt a bit of relief but was soon wishing they were still there when they lightly roamed his body. He felt the prying hands on his damaged chest moving slowly down his torso. His face became pink at the thought of where the hands were touching. Reid let out a small gasp when a hand came to rest on his waistband. He started to panic.

“This was a lovely surprise but I'm very tired.” Reid tried to convince the UnSub.

“Okay love. I wont be much longer I just want to make you happy.” The UnSub replied.

Before Reid even had a chance to speak his button was undone and is pants were being pushed down. Reid felt fingers touching him through his boxers. He cursed his body as he felt himself hardening at the touch.

“See I knew I would make you feel better.” The UnSub smiled in victory.

Reid closed his eyes and took himself back to Quantico and back to the team he tried to ignore the touches that he felt on himself and he filled his head of home. The UnSub continued touching Reid and slowly put a hand into his boxers. The UnSub gleamed as Reid let out a small involuntary moan mistaking it for a moan of pleasure rather than a moan of disgust. The UnSub took him in hand and began to stroke him, Reid felt lips on his again and he squeezed his eyes as tight as they would go. He tired not to think about what he was feeling, he felt disgusted. He didn't want this. No one had touched him this way in a long time and he definitely didn't want to be touched by someone he didn't love. He drifted to Maeve and let thoughts of her fill his head. Her laugh, her smile everything that he could think of. Involuntary tears flowed from his eyes as he thought of her. He kept the sob that wanted to break free inside and waited until the touches were gone.

“I knew that you would like that.” The UnSub looked up at him.

Reid stayed silent he opened his eyes and took look a the scene in front of him. His body had betrayed him completely there was a mess on his stomach and on the UnSub's hand. The UnSub slowly licked of the white liquid and came up to kiss Reid one more time.

Reid could taste himself, it was strange. He felt dirty and wrong in every way. Someone had touched him in such an intimate way and he had enjoyed it enough to orgasm. He felt sick. He felt the body slide off him and heard the door open and close. Then there was nothing.

Reid looked down at himself. He looked at the mess still on his stomach. He couldn't clean it off and at that moment he felt like he had acid on his stomach burning away at him. Anything that was clean felt sullied and he couldn't hold in the sob any longer. He cried. He let out every tear that he wanted to cry since he woke up in that stupid basement. Shaking he let out everything that he was scared for and got rid of all the pain that he was feeling in his chest and arms. He let out the pain of the last ten minutes. He cried. And he didn't stop crying until he fell asleep.

 

Garcia hit a dead end with the IP address on the email. She let out a huff and got up to tell Hotch the bad news. The stupid smart UnSub was pinging the IP off different towers around the world every thirty seconds. This guys was sophisticated and she didn't like it when someone was out smarting her in her own field.

Garcia waked into the conference room where the team were gathering.

“Hotch I've got nada on the IP address of the email. They are pinging an encrypted code around the world and cracking it would take a miracle.” Garcia reported.

“Okay Garcia. Thank you.” Hotch responded.

The team looked visibly deflated at her news. She hated to bring the bad news to the team.

“Morgan, JJ. Anything from you.” Hotch asked hopeful.

“I'm afraid not much. We got a couple of people saying they saw a man hanging around but no one could give us the same description of him and no one gave a good enough description for a sketch.” JJ reported to her superior.

They began to discuss different possibilities when they heard a ding come from Garcia's abandoned laptop.

Garcia pounced on it and opened up her emails. There was another email and another video from the UnSub.

Subject: Love Hurts

I know that you are all in pain but love hurts and now Spencer can finally understand me.

X

Garcia clicked on the attached video and the team gathered round her. They pressed play and watched as Reid lay in a different room. Strapped to a table. The camera angle changed and they could see Reid close up. The video had been muted but you could see the fear in Reid's eyes. They could tell that Reid was talking to the UnSub and that he was pleading with whoever had him there. He looked over at something and his breathing began to speed up. The team watched as the knife and part of an arm appeared in the camera and sliced open Reid's shirt. They watched as the first cut was made and they saw Reid trying to be strong. They watched him look into the camera and put on a brave face. He must know they were watching and he tried to be brave for them. The video seemed to go on for ever as cut after cut after cut was made on Reid's small frame.

Again the video faded to black and text appeared on the screen.

'He loves me, he understands me, we connect. It is more that you can feel for him. You don't understand what we have together. You only care about yourselves and you don't care for Spencer. I only care about Spencer and I showed him that.'

The team looked at the screen in shock. JJ was crying onto Morgan's shoulder. Garcia closed the window and stared at the now blank screen.

Hotch pulled out his cell phone and mumbled into it.

“Rossi it's Hotch please tell me that you and Blake have something for me.” He hung up the phone and walked quickly from the room. The team was broken and the glue that kept them all together had been taken and beaten. They had to get Reid back get this son of a bitch.


	5. Addicted To Love

Blake and Rossi walked into the conference room with the letters. They set them out on the table in an order that suggested a timeline. The other members of the team gathered round and waited for them to explain what it is they had found. They were all hoping for the same thing. For there to be some magical answer in the letters to where Reid was and how to find him.

“Everyone take a seat this is going to take some time to explain.” Blake addressed the group once she had finished laying out the letters.

She waited for everyone to sit round the table before continuing.

“As you can see Rossi and I have placed the letters in chronological order. We have read through most of the letters and we broke down the text to try and see what it could tell us about the UnSub. Whether it be from the way they write to the punctuation they use it can all tell us something.”

“And what did you find out.” Morgan asked looking a little frustrated.

“Well we learned a lot about this guy. This is someone who is a loner and unconfident. He found his confidence in writing letters. It is like a shield. He doesn't have to face Reid himself he can do it from the safety of his home anonymously. He is young. He uses different variations of punctuation that differ from an older curriculum. I would say this person is a college student.” Rossi informed the group.

“Specifically a student at Georgetown. I noticed that there are colloquialisms that are in the letters that are specifically used at Georgetown. I only know that because Reid and I guest lecture there. The UnSub knows that Reid would understand because that must be where they first met.” Blake supplied.

“UnSub is unemployed and doesn't need to worry about money. Their family is well off. This individual is in their third year and up until six months ago was an ideal student. They would not stand out for anything bad they are an overachiever. They are smart, top of their classes. They use sophisticated language which goes with the theory that their family is higher class. They may have become distant over the last six months as the obsession with Reid grew. Skipping classes and missing days at a time when we were out of state on a case.” Rossi continued.

“This person has had a complete psychotic break. What started off as a slight interest in someone has turned into complete obsession. They are convinced that they are in a relationship with Reid and that they are completely in love with each other. However they see us as a threat and they have told themselves that no matter what they can never be together safely. We are too much of a threat. This will end in murder suicide if we don't stop it.” Blake looked down on the last sentence.

The room went silent. What Blake had just said really hit everyone. Morgan slammed a fist down on the table and everyone in the room jumped.

“Damn it!” He shouted. “We are going to get him back. Don't all look so hopeless.” Morgan looked at his team.

“Morgan's right. We have a profile now lets narrow it down and catch this son of a bitch.” Hotch put back his straight face and went back into boss mode.

“Just tell me what to do.” Garcia perked up from her seat.

“Get me a list of everyone who attended Reid's lectures at Georgetown in the last year. Then narrow it down to men who have been to multiple lectures. When we have that list I want to narrow it down to the profile.” Hotch commanded.

Garcia flew into action. Morgan sprang to her side giving her any assistance she would need. The others crowded round the letters giving them a read and seeing if they could get anything else out of them.

 

Reid woke up on the table. The first thing that he noticed was that he was positioned differently. He was not laying on his back anymore he was now on his front. He felt the discomfort on his chest and stomach as the cuts rubbed on the table. His wrists and ankles were still restrained only now they felt at a more awkward angle than before. He swallowed and felt how dry his throat was. He had no idea how long he had been here but he was thirsty and hungry and he didn't count on getting food and water anytime soon.

The door opened again and Reid craned his neck to try and see what was happening.

“Hello Spencer. I trust you slept well.” The UnSub called bringing the camera and a small bag over to the table.

“Great.” He replied sarcastically.

The UnSub started to set up the camera. Reid started to panic that meant that something bad was going to happen.

“Why do you have that?” he asked in a low tone not wanting to anger the UnSub.

“It doesn't matter.” A firm reply came back.

“It does to me. What are you filming?” Spencer looked up to the UnSub trying to look interested.

“A film. For your friends.” A slightly less surly voice returned.

“A film? You're showing them this? Why?” Reid exploded with questions. He felt a little nauseous at the thought of any of his team seeing this.

“Because I love you. I know they are important so they need to see how happy we are together.” The voice was sickly sweet now and Reid flinched away from it.

“Have you shown them anything yet?” He asked trying to work out how much information the team have to find him.

“Only a little. Only what I want them to see. I don't what them to share our intimacy.” The UnSub said brushing a hand through Reid's hair. He instantly understood what was meant by that.

“Oh.” Reid almost whispered relieved that the team hadn't seen him in his most vulnerable time here.

The UnSub finished setting up the camera and it was like something switched. The red light of the camera flashed to show it was recording and the UnSub turned to Reid with a cold look in those harsh blue eyes. It was like flipping a switch.

“So what are we doing now.” Reid asked shyly.

“I am going to have some fun. You are going to give it to me. You ruined my plans last night so now I want to have something in return.” The UnSub snarled.

The UnSub pulled out a whip. Reid's face paled considerably. He could already feel the pain that was waiting for him.

“This is for your own good Spencer. You need to learn to be a man. This will toughen you up.”

Reid heard the sound of the whip whistling through the air and braced himself for the pain that he knew he would feel. He couldn't help the yelp that came from his lips when the leather cracked across his back.

“See. You need this Spencer. How are you meant to look after us when you can't even take the pain I've been through for months now.”

Reid didn't answer. He grit his teeth and squared his shoulders and braced himself for more pain. He knew his team were watching and damn it if he was going to look weak in front of them. The whip came back down again and again. He felt as his skin started to split and blood came down his sides. He felt each leather tongue hit him with the force of a comet but he didn't make a sound. Tears fell from his eyes and blood drew from his lip but he would not give in.

He felt as the skin on his back began to peel away with each new strike and tried to think of anything but the pain. His vision became black and heavy and just when he thought unconsciousness was going to save him the whipping stopped. Reid made sure not to make a sound. He let out a silent breath and waited to see what his captor was doing.

He heard the sound of a bag unzipping and he turned his head slightly to see what was happening. He was relieved to see that the whip was gone and that the UnSub had turned away from him.

“You were very brave there Spencer.” the voice was sweet again.

Reid remained silent scared to talk in fear that his voice would catch.

“You should be rewarded for your bravery.” the voice came even sweeter, almost sickeningly so

He still didn't talk but he relaxed a little knowing that he was getting a reward. The UnSub turned towards him and bent down to his ear.

“You know we all have our vices. Mine is you plain and simple. You on the other hand are a lot harder to cater to.”

Reid furrowed his brow. He didn't understand what the UnSub was getting at. He turned his head more and looked up to the UnSub.

“What do you mean?” He asked through a rough throat.

“This.” The UnSub held up a small syringe filled with a clear liquid.

“No. How do you know about that? Where did you get it?” Reid's eyes were instantly on the syringe.

“Shh. It's for you I have want I want and because you are so brave you get to have what you want.” The UnSub declared as if it made perfect sense.

“I don't want it.” Reid tried to plea.

“Of course you do. You haven't stopped licking your lips since I showed you it.” The UnSub scoffed.

Reid wanted to scream and lash out but he couldn't move. There right in front of him was the wonderful drug. It made him feel so good. There would be no pain and everything would be okay again. He couldn't deny that he wanted it.

“No!” He breathed in a last ditch effort although he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more.

“Oh Spence. You don't have much say in it I'm afraid. This is my gift and you will enjoy it.”

Reid felt as a rag was tied to his upper arm. It was an all too familiar feeling and he was letting himself succumb to it. Reid turned his head away from the camera ashamed that his team would see this. He was aware of a faint scratch in his arm and then sudden euphoria. He felt his head rock to the side and his eyes roll back. His body seemed to lift off the table and float on a cloud. He was aware of the grin that spread on his face and he didn't care. He felt no pain and he felt as if he had been taken away from that horrible place. He felt a light touch on his face and he leaned into it wanting to feel it more. He felt himself pout when the touch was gone. He rode the high letting himself slip further and further into bliss away from that place and his captor and back to his friends, his family.

Morgan and Garcia had finally got a list of people who had been to more that one of Reid's lectures at Georgetown. They had narrowed it down to a list of 53 men. With Morgan's help they then narrowed it down to fit the profile, that fit 17 men on the list. They printed off the details and placed them on the table for when everyone was back.

“Morgan...” Garcia tried to start but couldn't find words.

“Come on now baby girl. It's not like you to be stuck for words.” Morgan tried to lighten the air in the room.

“I'm worried.” She stated simply, quietly. 

“Okay what's eating at you?” Morgan asked feeling fairly certain he knew the answer already.

“What if we can't find him. You heard what Blake said. Murder suicide.” Garcia's voice cracked on the last word.

“We are going to find him. We have 17 potential suspects. We are going to nail this guy.” Morgan looked her in the eye.

“I hope so I miss my junior G-Man.” She smiled with tears in her eyes.

Me too sugar.” He tried to replicate the smile.

Morgan curled Garcia into his arms and gave her a kiss on her head. He felt a tear run down his cheek and just let it go. He missed his little brother and best friend. He needed to let it out.

After a while the rest of the team came back. They brought coffee and sandwiches. Morgan didn't realise that it had been that long since they had all eaten. He grabbed a coffee and sandwich and started to talk to the team.

“We narrowed the list to 17 guys. They all fit the profile we just need to narrow it down. Really see who it could be.”

“Okay You, JJ and Blake can take 3 each. Dave and I will take 4 each. We can go over each of them and see if they could be a potential suspect.”

Hotch took his food and coffee into his office. He needed a break from being with the team. It hurt to constantly wear the 'boss man mask' (as Garcia called it)all of the time. He needed some time alone to just vent and hurt like the rest of the team. He put the files on the desk and shut the blind. He sat and put down his coffee and food and shut his eyes. He let himself feel for the first time in two days and it hurt. All he could think about was how scared Reid was. How he would be in pain and alone and they could do nothing to ease it. Hotch felt the tears as they ran down his cheeks. He didn't know when he started crying but he knew he couldn't stop and he didn't try to. He let himself feel everything.

Garcia felt a little useless sitting and watching the rest of the team looking over potential suspects. It's times like this when she wishes she was a profiler. Then she could help but she knew that she had a different skill set to the others and that made her special but she just wished that she could do something to help now. She was on her laptop looking into the life of a Christian Lee when her email alert dinged into the room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to Garcia's computer, then to Garcia. She quickly opened her email and looked at the first message.

Subject: Addicted To Love

BAU,

It won't surprise you to know that Love is Addictive. Once you feel it the more you want it. I think that Spencer already knew that though.

Yours

x

There was once again another video attachment and Garcia clicked it.

“There is another video. Someone go get Hotch.” Garcia told the room.

Blake stood up to go find Hotch. The minute that passed seemed to go on forever. Finally Blake walked into the room with a red eyed Hotch. Garcia pressed the play button and they all began to watch the silent video.

They saw Reid on the table this time on his front. They saw him talking and then looking at the camera with a realisation on his face. They watched as Reid braced himself and then they saw the whip come down onto his back. They saw his face screw up in pain and his silent yelp. They saw as he looked into the camera and tried to put on a brave face. They watched as the whip came down and down again. They saw the blood and the skin and Reid slowly loosing it. Then it all magically stopped. Reid looked surprised too. Then he was talking and then a look of sheer terror came on his face a black figure came to his ear and whispered into it. They couldn't see anything about the person they angled it just right so no one could tell. They watched as Reid seemed to have an internal struggle and then loose against himself. That's when the team saw the needle. Garcia let out a cry at the sight of the needle going into Reid's arm. Hotch turned away as he saw the young agent let out a euphoric sigh. Morgan slammed a fist onto the table when Reid smiled the biggest smile he'd seen the kid give, JJ had tears running down her face as she watched a hand caress Spencer's cheek. The video cut to black and again there was a message.

'See I take good care of him but you won't see it. I know that I can only keep what we have safe for a few more days. At least then he will always be mine.'

The team were silent again. Everyone stared at the screen. Everyone except Blake. She had a look on her face that was her trying to work something out. Suddenly it hit her.

“We were wrong. The UnSub is not a man. It's a woman!” She almost shouted at the team.

They turned to look at her with puzzled looks on their faces.

“I've though that something was off about this case since the start things didn't fit the profile. Murder suicide is very uncommon in male stalkers. The signs pointed to a female ages ago but this last message. It is a woman. The way she is talking to us, I thought it was a taunt but now I think it is actually coming from a strange but caring place. She is doing this for him. She honestly thinks what she is doing is love and this is part of her trying to show Spencer that she loves him, telling us goodbye.”

“Garcia get me a list of female suspects.” Hotch almost yelled.

Garcia sat frozen. As did the rest of the team. A woman was the last thing they suspected. This was too much like Maeve. It couldn't end the same.

“Garcia! Now!” Hotch yelled this time. Garcia jumped at the sound but started to tap away at the laptop racing to find this new woman that had her baby.


	6. Honing In

Reid woke up feeling groggy at best. His entire body hurt and he felt a feeling that was way too familiar. Coming down from a high was always the worst part because all Reid wanted now was to feel that same euphoria he had felt before. It was all that his mind was capable of thinking about. That sweet, sweet drug running though his system. Filling him for head to toe, taking away the pain and letting him be free from this prison.

He tried to shift his body and pain swooped over him. In reflex he raised his hand to his back to try and sooth the pain. After a few seconds Reid's head snapped up to look at his hand. How was it there it was chained up before. Now the metal cuff was undone on his right side. He gave a tentative pull on his left hand but was greeted with cold metal. Reid noticed then that there was a small table to his right. There was water and food on it. His eye's lit up, it must have been three days now since he had last had water and food. It hit him hard, his throat felt almost bone dry and his hunger seemed to roar at the presence of food. He pulled the table closer and looked at what was there. It was soup and bread. It looked like it was home made and Reid stomach growled at the chance of eating. He tried to shift his body over so that he would not spill a single drop and picked up the silver spoon.

His mouth exploded with flavour. He let out a moan of pleasure. He didn't think he could enjoy soup this much but it was the best thing he had ever eaten in his life. He made quick work of it scraping the bowl clean with the bread. He picked up the glass of water and took a gulp. His throat soothed but demanded more. He tried to drink it in small sips to savour it and make it last but he couldn't help the greed that rose up and wanted more. The glass was soon bone dry and Reid let out a sigh. This was good though. Food was a good thing it meant that he had some time. They wouldn't feed him if they didn't want to keep him alive.

There was a small niggle in the back of his head that told him 'this could be your last meal' but he tried to push it into the back of his mind. He had something that made him feel better and that was all he was grateful for. He closed his eyes and tried to let himself rest. His body was tired and he knew he would need it.

~~~

Garcia finished finally finished the list of possible suspects.

“Reid has quite the female fan base.” Garcia smirked for the first time since this all started.

“Yeah our pretty boy seems to be quite the catch.” Morgan patted her thigh.

“It doesn't help us though. It just gives us more possibilities.” Garcia put down her fluffy pen.

“And that's why we have the profile. Let's get this to Hotch. I want to find this bitch.” Morgan tensed up again.

They both rose Morgan went over to the rest of the team who were still crowded round the letters. Reading anything that could change the profile. Garcia went to Hotch's office to give him the list. She gave a timid knock.

“Come in.” Hotch called from the other side.

“Sir. I have the list for you.” Garcia reported.

“Great, I'll be right out.” He said not looking up from his desk.

Garcia turned to leave but hesitated.

“Sir. Are you okay?” She asked timidly.

“I'm fine I just have something that I need to do.” He replied sternly.

“You know it is okay to be upset.” Garcia walked to Hotch's desk.

“Garcia.” He warned.

“Hotch listen. We are a family and one of our own has been hurt. It's okay to not be okay.” She soothed.

“Garcia. I'm okay. I'm upset of course but I am in charge here and I need to keep my emotions at bay. I will vent but let me do it my way.” He backed down slightly at the end.

“Okay. Just promise me you'll talk to someone if you need to.” She tried to look to his eyes but was met with the top of his head.

“I will.” Hotch was non-committal but it was enough for Garcia to have a small bit of peace.

Garcia left and went back to the rest of the team. Hoping that they could find who ever had done this.

~~~

Reid woke up again differently than before. He was lying on his back. He felt the immense amount of pain as soon as he opened his eyes. His other hand had been cuffed again and the table removed. He must have been deep in sleep. He felt groggy again. His head felt cloudy not intensely but it felt like a small pull at the back of his mind. He didn't normally take this long to get over a high. He should have been feeling fine by now.

He closed his eyes again and tried to relax his brain. He must be feeling the stress of this whole thing and it must be playing on his mind. He slowly opened his eyes and let himself breathe. His head started to clear a little and he started to really understand what was happening to him. There was no way that he could still be feeling high after that hit he should be going into withdrawal right about now. The only thing that Reid could think of was that he had something else added to his system. He realised at that moment that there must have been a sedative in the food. Reid mentally scolded himself for all he knew that could have been poisoned and he didn't even stop to think about that, lucky for him it just had a sedative in it.

He closed his eyes feeling the last few days catch up on him. He was tired and keeping his eyes open was becoming a difficult task. He let his mind wander back to happy thoughts. Thoughts of Henry and trying to teach him magic tricks. How much he had laughed when his Godson had turned up at his apartment, with a exhausted looking JJ, dressed in a tiny little top hat and cloak and proclaiming that he was now a magician and that he had spent the last hour trying to make himself disappear.

Lost in a world of his own thoughts Reid didn't notice the strange feeling in his body until it became uncomfortable. He snapped out of his thoughts and shifted his weight on the table. He realised all too late what this feeling was and what it was that was making his pants suddenly a lot tighter. Viagra. This UnSub was crazy. Reid's head started to run a mile a minute thinking of all of the different things that she could want to do to him now and none of them ended particularly well for him. His breathing started to hitch in his throat and he thought he was going to have a panic attack. The sound of the door unlocking brought him back to himself in time for him to regain the composure that he was trying to keep for this UnSub. He was not going to give the satisfaction of him being scared to this UnSub.

He looked over to the door and saw her walk into the room. She wore a tight black dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. There were white pearls round her neck and she carried a bottle of wine with her with two wine glassed carefully tucked under her arm. The click of her heels filled him with terror as each step brought her closer to him. To anyone else she was dressed for a date clutching a small purse in one had and the wine in the other she looked innocent but Reid could see the evil in those eyes that no one else saw.

“Hello Spencer.” She purred.

“Um Hi.” He tried to keep calm in the face of what he knew was coming for him.

“I brought you a gift since it is such a special occasion.”

“A gift? Why did you get me a gift?”

“For our anniversary silly. Tell me you didn't forget, it's been a year.”

“Of course not. I couldn't forget that.”

She let out a smile and ran a hand through Reid's hair. Staying silent and watching him.

“What gift did you get me?” Reid quizzed trying to keep her busy.

“Well I lied I actually got you a couple of gifts but one is significantly better than the other.”

“Okay can I see the gift you got me.”

“You can't see it. I can show you though.”

Reid instantly regretted asking the question. He watched as she put down the wine glass and poured some wine into each one. She placed one of the wine glasses to Reid's lips and started to pour the liquid. Reid drank it not wanting to make her mad. It burned at his throat and he had to keep himself from coughing.

“To us!” She called lifting her own wine glass in a toast. She took a seat next to Reid on the table and started to run a hand through his hair again. She looked at him lovingly fully believing her delusion. She leant down and peppered his face in soft kisses stopping before kissing his lips.

Reid stiffened at the contact and stopped breathing. He tried to ignore the kisses but the aching in his pants wouldn't let him. He could feel himself hardening and he felt sick. He couldn't understand why his body would react like that. He was dirty, broken. This he knew but he didn't think he could sink that low.

A small breath escaped his lips when he felt a hand reach down to cup him. It was like all of his nerve endings lit up. He could feel everything one hundred times more intensely. He looked up at the woman who had now climbed on top of him.

Her eyes met his and he found nothing there but a delusion of love. She really did believe that this was what Reid wanted. He watched as her lips found his neck and let out a gasp at the feeling that was so foreign to him and he felt he body shift on top of him. She came back up to his ear and whispered.

“I knew that you would like this” She gave him a confirming squeeze and he felt himself buckle beneath her.

Reid cursed his body for giving her what she wanted. He didn't know how to make it stop.

“You're crazy.” He grunted. “This is nothing but an effect from a drug you gave me.” He tried to yell.

She looked down at him then hurt in her eyes. The delusion broken for a second. Her hand raised up and slapped him.

“Don't you dare say that. You love me and I love you and this proves it. We are going to give ourselves to each other.”

She let her hand trail down his body as she said that. It found its way over his cut up torso and down to his pants. She let it slip inside and her face lit up as she saw Spencer arch slightly from the table. She took him in her hand and watched as she made her lover moan with pleasure. She unzipped the pants and threw them down his legs with Spencer's boxers. She took all of him in, in naked glory and felt herself get even more excited. She gave him another kiss and then pulled her own dress off. She watched Spencer's eyes rake over her body.

Reid tried to look away but he couldn't his eyes were stuck on her watching everything she did. Trying to find some way to stop is from happening. She seemed to get even more excited when their eyes met. She had a crazed look about her and he could tell nothing would stop this. He felt light kisses travel down his torso getting closer and closer to his waist. His muscles tightened and he closed his eyes. He tried to think of anything else. He thought of Hotch, his boss. His friend. He thought what he would tell him to do in this situation. He could almost hear his boss telling him to hold on and keep his face plain. Don't show fear, don't let the UnSub win. This calmed Reid slightly. His breathing evened out slightly and he let his mind switch off to what she was doing.

He felt the pull of a condom and then an amazingly warm pressure. There where ghost touches all over his body and he felt himself shiver every time the hand moved somewhere else. His mind stayed blank and tears ran down his face. His breath came out in ragged bursts and then it was over. His body felt limp and he knew he was spent. He did everything in his power to contain the sob that threatened to rip through him. He closed his eyes and tried to block what had just happened from his memory. He heard the sound of a zip and the clacking heels.

Reid risked opening his eyes to see that she was now fully dressed and back to her former self. He grabbed her purse and started to rummage.

“Part two of your gift.” she remarked as she saw Reid looking.

Reid didn't say anything he couldn't he just looked on as she pulled a syringe out of her bag. This time her didn't even protest. He welcomed the cool liquid into his veins and let himself fall back into the abyss.

~~~

Garcia came back out to the conference room and looked at her team she loved each and every one of them just like a family and she hated to see them all in so much pain. Someone had taken this family and torn it apart and it was going to take a long time for them to heal.

She sat at the desk and waited for Hotch to leave his office so they can get on with narrowing down the list. She looked at the 15 names that were on it.

Maggie Ronan  
Trisha James  
Mary Hills  
Amy Barnes  
Stacy Campbell  
Harriet Kirk   
Erin Wainwright  
Lily Finch  
Amelia Barrott  
Jessica Norris  
Francesca Milton  
Maya Gray  
Melina Green  
Cindy Wright  
Yana Collins

 

Anyone of them could be the person they were looking for and Garcia had no way to know who they were. All of these girls seemed to be very involved in Reid's lectures and guest appearances but working out who was obsessed was like finding a needle in a stack of needles as Reid would say.

Garcia clocked Hotch walking along the catwalk towards the conference room and she sighed with relief. Hotch would know who the UnSub was and they would find their baby.

~~~

Reid woke up shivering and feeling like crap. He can feel the breeze falling over his naked body. He let out a groan. With the effects of the Dilaudid wearing off he could feel the aches over his body from being cut and whipped.

He turned his head to see the the camera had already been set up. His heart sank he couldn't take much more of this. He knew that video camera being on meant that he was going to feel pain again and his mind couldn't cope. He felt the tears fall down his face before he even realised that he was crying. He let a heart wrenching sob fall from his lips and felt his body shake. He let himself have this moment. He didn't care anymore. The UnSub had broken him and he didn't care if she knew it or not. He let himself let out all of the bad that had happened over the last few days and cried out until his throat was horse and his eyes were puffy and red.

He sniffed the last tear up when the door to the room opened. She came in again dressed back in her normal attire. It was a change to see her wearing a simple cardigan and beige pants. She looked so non-threatening and yet he was more scared of her than anyone else on the planet.

She smiled down and his and ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead.

“Morning Love.” She spread her lips into a smile.

Reid didn't answer he didn't care to. He knew that this was going to end in his pain and he had accepted that. The only hope he had now was the team. God he wished they would find him before it was too late.

He watched as she left the room briefly this time she came back wheeling a table. Reid's eyes opened in fear when he saw what was on there. His muscles tensed and he tried once again to pull on the restraints. It did no good and soon the table was by him and his eyes focused on the car battery in front of him. He watched as she turned on the rig and picked up the jumper cables that were attached to it. She clanged them together and Reid saw as they sparked and crashed as the electricity went through them.

“This is going to hurt.” She simply stated and pushed the two cables into Spencer's sides.

He screamed out loosing all control of his body. He felt himself twitching and convulsing but he had no way to stop it. The noise that came from his mouth scared him. Then it was gone. He lay on the table panting and trying to regain control over his still twitching limbs.

“Please.” He begged.

She smiled a coy little smile.

“Oh Spence.”

She brought the cables down once again and he body arched off the table. He let a scream rip out of his throat. It was animalistic and it brought a grin to the UnSub's eyes. There was a smell of burning flesh in the air and she took of the cables again.

Reid's body felt heavy, his muscles didn't seem to be his own and he couldn't stop them from twitching and spasming. There was black misting his eyes and he knew that the darkness would take him soon. He welcomed it because there would be no pain. He willed it to hurry and take him. The cables came down again and Reid screamed again blood-curdling and raw. He felt his body rise and fall like he was having a fit and he tired to find a place to escape the pain. He shut his eyes and he felt the darkness coming. He embraced it and let himself fall into its loving embrace.

~~~

Hotch rubbed his head they had narrowed down the list from fifteen to five using the profile. That was a start but they still had too many names, they couldn't possibly get a warrant for each house that fast they needed to have a firm lead so that could just go and make a clean arrest.

“Garcia I need you to look at properties owned by the girls or their families. Find anything that could be used to keep Reid.” Hotch ordered

“Yes Sir.” Garcia chimed tapping away at her keyboard.

The rest of the team sat waiting for Garcia to do her thing. Each one showing their nerves in some different way. JJ was rubbing Henry's birth ring, Morgan drummed his fingers on the table, Blake pulled at a thread on her shirt, Rossi rubbed his facial hair and Hotch stayed perfectly still staring at nothing.

“Okay we have two people who own a property that could have enough land and is private enough to keep Reid in.” Garcia reported after a few minutes of searching.

“Names Garcia.” Hotch almost snapped.

“Maya Gray and Stacy Campbell.” she listed the names.

“Okay Rossi and Morgan you take one JJ, Blake and I will take the other.” Everyone began in a whirl of chaos.

“Sending locations to your phones now.” Garcia shouted over them.

“Let's go get our boy back.” Rossi slapped Morgan on the back as he walked out to the SUV's.

~~~

Reid woke up back on the cold table. His body hurt everywhere. He felt like his blood was made from lead. He didn't bother moving, he didn't even open his eyes. He wanted this to just be over. He wished he could close his eyes and for that to be it. All he wanted was to go home. To sit in his favourite chair next to the window and read a book, sipping on a cup of coffee and listening to Beethoven. 

There was a subtle shaking over his body and he noted that it was not from the electrocution. He was already starting to hit withdrawal and all he could think about was getting another fix. He wanted to feel that sweet liquid in his body flowing through him and making everything feel better. He wanted to ride that wave of pleasure to be as far away from this god awful place as he could be. His mouth started to water at the thought of it coursing through his body. The shaking started to pick up as he thought more and more about it. Just a tiny bit and he would be fine.

The door ripped him from his thoughts. She walked in carrying a small bag. Reid perked up he knew what was inside and all he wanted was the drug. He didn't care anymore. That was the only thing getting him through it. He didn't stop to think about the repercussions of it just that he wanted it and he had some here.

He watched as she opened the bag and pulled out the clear vial. She stopped and looked at him and gave him a little smile when she saw the want on his face.

“You can have it but it will come at a price.” She said smugly, knowing that he would most likely agree.

“What do you want from me?” Reid grunted.

“In order for you to take this.” She pointed to the Dilaudid. “You need to take this.” She pulled out another small bottle.

“What is that?” Reid asked already knowing what it could be.

“Just a little something to help this along.” She came and kissed his neck.

Reid squirmed under her touch. He needed a fix but not at that cost there was no way he would agree.

“Not a chance.” Reid replied stone faced.

“Oh Spence when will you learn that you don't have a choice in the matter.”

She pulled a knife from her bag and held it to his throat.

“Now you are going to take this and then you can have your treat.” She smiled sickeningly.

Reid looked at the knife and back to her. She was serious. She would kill him if he didn't play along. She already had what she wanted and now this was all about how long the fantasy can keep going for. It was all about him playing along as much as he can or else the fantasy can break and he will die.

He opened his mouth and she placed the pill inside. He reluctantly swallowed the pill and he felt the blade press further into his neck. It was pulled slowly across drawing blood from him. It wasn't deep but it hurt like hell. He winced and let out a little huff and her face seemed to light up at the sound.

“Good boy Spence.” she cooed.

Reid stared back in silence.

She reached around to her little bag and pulled out the Dilaudid again.

“We can get high together.” She smiled pulling herself down to kiss him deeply.

The next thing Reid felt was the cold of the needle against his skin and then euphoria spread through him. He was faintly aware of someone touching him lightly. The touches felt nice in his drug induced state. He felt himself leaning into them. He didn't know where they were coming from but he felt himself letting out little moans at them.

Lust exploded in the UnSub's body. She knew this was a good idea. The sounds that her Spencer was making were amazing. Her body ached with lust and every moan made he more excited for him. She took him in her hand and was rewarded with moan after moan. She knew that Spencer loved her it was just a shame that this was the last time this could happen.

She climbed over and sat herself on his hips. She could feel him and she let herself enjoy him. She ran her hands all over him wanting to make the most of it. She felt a tear run down her face. She didn't want Spencer to leave her but she knew he would have to.

Reid's body was on fire now. He could feel every touch and kiss and it felt amazing. His sense started to come back and his eyes fluttered open and he realised what was happening and he realised what he had done. He had enjoyed this. He felt sick. He was moaning to her touches. He was messed up. This was disgusting. He couldn't believe that he would enjoy this.

He felt her on him and couldn't help the moan that slipped his lips. His breathing sped up and again he knew that he wasn't far from his release. He felt sick at the idea of orgasming but he knew he didn't have a choice his body was taking control not his mind. His mind switched off again and he tried to think of anything else. 'The square route of PI is 1.772453850905516027298167483341145'

He felt the weight shift again and he knew that she was done with him. He felt himself being cleaned off and his pant and underwear being pulled up his body. She came down to his ear and he felt the breath down his neck. He shivered.

“I'm glad that our last day together could be so amazing.” the voice sent chills down his spine.

Reid instantly stiffened. He knew that this was coming but he had no idea it would be this soon. She must know something. The team must be close to finding her. Panic washed over Reid at the thought of the team actually getting here. They would know what had happened to him. How weak and pathetic he was. How disgusting he had just been.

She walked out of the room and left Reid to himself. All he could think of was that he wanted the team to hurry and find him but to also fail and let him die. He didn't want to face them. Not after what he had just done.


	7. The Race

Rossi and Morgan ran down to the SUV. Who knew how much time their friend had left. Morgan jumped in the drivers seat and let the wheels screech as soon as Rossi was in the car. He had a feeling that he would be going to the right address. He just had to be he could almost feel Reid pulling him closer.

He pulled onto the highway, the address they were going to was an hour away. It was too far. Morgan put his foot to the floor and broke every speed limit known to man racing to get to his friend.

 

Reid sat in the dark. The tears had dried from his face. He had nothing left to give. His hands were shaking from withdrawal and his head was pounding. He thought back to Maeve. How she died because he couldn't save her, he wasn't good enough to save her. He didn't deserve to be saved. The team should just let him rot here and when it's time, they should let the UnSub kill him. He was pathetic. He had let all of this happen. If he had just said something to someone none of this would have happened and now he was here. He was hurt, drugged and his body had been turned to filth all because he was scared to tell the team that he was getting letters. Worried that they would think he was a baby for being scared. It was just some letters, they would of laughed at him.

There was a small voice in his head telling him that it was not true. That the team would have cared and stopped all this before it could start but Reid refused to listen to it. He heard the door opening and closed his eyes. Reid couldn't face anymore, he had reached his limit.

“Spencer.” she called from the door.

He didn't answer.

“Spence.” she called a little louder.

“What?” He snapped.

“Can I come in?” Her voice shook.

Reid snorted a laugh.

“As if I have a choice.” he mumbled.

The door opened a little more and she slipped though. She looked down at the floor. She was wearing a white dress, her hair was in a long braid. She wore a gold locket and a matching gold bracelet, she looked beautiful. Under any other circumstances she would look pure and angelic but to Reid she looked like a demon disguised and ready to pull him further into hell.

She walked over to the table and placed a hand on Reid's head stroking it gently. She stayed like that for a few moments and then produced a small vial and syringe from her pocket.

“It's funny how much this affects you” She commented. “It's just some liquid, but I can see it in your eyes how much you want it and need it.”

She put it down on the table.

“That's how I feel about you Spence. I need you and I don't want to be apart from you. I know that you feel the same way too. That's why I came down here. To tell you we don't have to be apart. I have a plan.”

Reid shifted uncomfortably. He knew from the start how this would end. He had worked enough cases to know the statistics on erotomanic stalker cases and from the way she was behaving and the way she was now presenting herself it looked as though she planned for it all to end sooner rather than later.

“They are coming for us. They will take you away from me and I can't live through that.” She pulled a scalpel from her pocket.

“So I brought this.” She held it up to the dim light and smiled sadly. “If I can't be with you here we will be together after.” she sighed.

“You don't have to do this.” Reid pleaded.

She didn't look up from the blade.

“I can tell them that I wanted to be here. That I love you and don't want to leave you. They will have to listen.” His word came out rushed and garbled from panic.

“It's too late. You know they wont. This is all we have left.” She said lifelessly.

“Please. I don't want to die.” His face screwed up in pain.

“It's not dying. We are just moving on. Going somewhere better together.” She stated as though it was a simple fact.

A tear ran down Reid's cheek.

“Shhh.” She wiped the tear away and kissed him gently. “It's all going to be okay.”

She placed the scalpel on the table and picked up the Dilaudid.

“This will help you relax and then we will just go to sleep.”

She pulled the liquid into the syringe. She gave him a bigger dose than normal. To help him sleep she reasoned. She looked into her lovers scared eyes as she pushed the needle into his arm. She watched as his head rolled back peacefully. She picked up the scalpel and took it to each of his wrists pushing down until she cut through skin and fat, and blood was pouring out.

She sat in the chair next to him holding his hand. She watched him breathing for a few moments before taking the scalpel to her own wrists and cutting deeply until she could hold onto the blade and Reid no longer. 

Hotch stormed out of the house frustrated. Blake and JJ followed silently behind him.

“Hotch calm down.” JJ called after him.

“Please Hotch. Just stop for a minute.” Blake pleaded.

“Calm down. Stop for a minute.” Hotch yelled.

JJ and Blake looked at each other with a knowing glance. Hotch was snapping. He held it together for so long and he tried to bury his emotions but now that was all coming to the surface. He was scared, that they knew.

“Morgan and Rossi may still find him yet.” Blake reasoned.

“Yeah we can't loose hope yet.” JJ piped up.

With that Hotch pulled out his cell and called Rossi. He waited for what seemed like forever for an answer.

“Hotch.” Rossi called down the phone.

“Rossi, have you found him?” Hotch talked in a low, fast voice. Trying to control his nerves.

“No were are not at the house yet. We are about five minutes away. I take it your end was a bust.” Rossi said with a sigh.

“Yeah place was clean. I don't think anyone has been here for years.” Hotch confirmed.

“Look I have to go were getting near. We will find him Hotch. I promise you.” Rossi tried to sooth him.

Hotch closed the cell phone and turned to face the girls.

“We need to get to that address.” Hotch barked.

“Yes sir.” JJ replied instantly.

They all climbed into the SUV and sped off in the direction of the house.

The room was eerie there was no light. The only sound that could be heard was pained, shallow breathing and a constant drip coming from four sets of wounds. Reid's eyes were battling to stay open. They flickered constantly trying to battle the effects of the drug and the blood loss. He turned his hands so that they were facing up to try and control the bleeding but it wasn't helping much. It was all coming out too fast.

Reid looked over to the chair next to him. He saw eyes looking back at him.

“Love you Spence.” Came a whisper.

Reid felt anger boil inside him. That was the last straw. If he was going to have to die he would not die with this bitch winning. He mustered up the last bit of strength he had to open his mouth.

“Fuk yoo. I dn't lve yo- n I ver ill... You err c- cr-razy.” He struggled. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Content in death.

Morgan and Rossi pulled up outside the house. The first thing they noticed was the van hastily covered on the driveway. Morgan hopped out of the SUV and drew his gun. He ran over to the van and read the plates.

“This is the van. Reid is here Rossi.”

“I'll call Hotch. Wait there.”

“Hell no. I'm going in. Anything could be happening in there.”

“We need to wait for back up.”

“Rossi we can't. We might be too late!”

Rossi contemplated this for a moment. He drew his gun.

“Okay but we stick together and we do this sensibly.”

Morgan took the lead up to the front door.

“FBI!” he yelled.

“FBI OPEN UP!” He was louder this time.

He looked to Rossi. He gave the nod. Morgan braced himself and kicked down the door. The room in front of them was empty.

“FBI. Come out now.” Rossi called into the house.

“I'll take upstairs you check here.” Morgan suggested.

The two agents split off. Rossi started a search and had soon cleared all of the rooms on the floor. He called up to Morgan. He heard him coming back down the stairs when he found a hidden door in the kitchen.

“Morgan. I got a hidden door.”

“Let me go first.” Morgan pushed past the older man.

Morgan grabbed his gun again and turned on a flash light.

“Looks to me like we got a basement.”

“Careful.”

Morgan walked down the stairs and came to a small corridor. There was a door at one end and another set of stairs at the other. Morgan signalled for Rossi to carry on down whilst he checked out the room.

Morgan entered the room and was shocked to see it was empty. He recognised it from the video that they had been sent. Morgan's heart jumped. They had the right house and they knew who the UnSub was now they just needed to find Reid.

Reid lay in the darkness waiting for everything to be over. He knew that he was dying but he was strangely at peace with the idea. He welcomed death to take him from this place of pain and suffering.

Suddenly Reid realised that he was not alone and he turned around to see Maeve sitting in a chair with a book. He looked around confused. How he got there he had no idea but he was never happier to be there.

“Spencer” Maeve smiled.

Spencer moved over to the chair and sat on the edge leaning over and looking at what Maeve was reading.

“Hmm Faulkner. Good choice” Reid commented.

“Spencer.” Maeve said again. This time she rested her book on her lap and looked at him seriously.

“Yes?” he quizzed.

“You can't stay here.” she stated.

“What?” Reid's face screwed up in confusion.

“You can't stay.” Maeve simply repeated.

“I don't understand.” he got up from the chair.

“It's not time for you to be here.” Maeve moved to be next to him.

“But you're here.” he said matter of factly.

“I know but I'll be here when it's time.” she took his hand in hers.

“I don't want to leave you.” Tears crept into his eyes.

“I know, but you have to. The world is not ready to loose a genius just yet.” Maeve joked trying to lighten Reid's mood.

“I want to be with you.” He sounded like a stroppy teenager.

“Spencer, you have to let go. You need to move on with your life.” she took his other hand and brought them to her mouth. She gave them a kiss and let go of them.

“No” A tear fell at the loss of contact.

“Spencer I am not going to be here when you wake up. You need to be happy. Find someone to love who can take care of you. You can't love a ghost.” Maeve went back to her book and sat back in the chair picking up where she left off.

“No. I want to stay.” Reid rushed over and took the book.

“Shh. Spencer you can't. I'll be here when it is time but until then you need to live. I want to see you happy.” She smiled.

 

Rossi crept down the stairs slowly. At the bottom he found a door that was ajar. Rossi brought his gun up to his chest and slowly pushed on the door.

“FBI!” He shouted as he burst into the room. The look of horror that he wore perfectly matched what he saw before him.

Reid was strapped to table in the centre of the room. His shirt was missing and there were cuts all over his torso. He could see there were some kind of burn marks on his sides but the most worrying thing was the deep cuts going up each forearm.

“Morgan. Get down here now!” Rossi shouted up to his colleague.

Rossi looked across to see a woman who they assumed was their UnSub with similar cut up her arms.

“Murder suicide.” Rossi mumbled.

“Shh you'll disturb him.” A small whisper came from behind him.

Rossi turned to see her take a haggard breath in and watched as her head slumped back down to her chest.

He heard Morgan enter the room behind him and sprang to life.

“Morgan I need you to call for an ambulance. We have two vics both with deep lacerations to each wrist.” Rossi called.

Morgan looked lost. He stood there looking at his friend and the pool of blood that had collected under him.

“Morgan. Morgan!” Rossi called.

He got no reply. He walked over to the younger man and shook his shoulders.

“Morgan. Call for an ambulance you need to help Reid.”

That seemed to do the trick and Morgan came back to himself. He pulled out his cell phone and started to call for help. Whilst he did this he took of his kevlar vest and threw it to one side. He took of his shirt and ripped it in two. Rushing over to Reid he took the shirt and tied it around each wrist to stop the bleeding.

Rossi came over and tried to find a pulse.

“Rossi man tell me you've got something.” Morgan waited for a reply.

Rossi Shook his head.

“No!” Morgan cried.

Rossi took his hand of the young man's neck and instantly brought them to his chest. He started to pump at his heart. Morgan soon realised what they were doing and started to help perform the CPR. They felt the blood start to seep from the many cuts that Reid had on his chest but all that mattered was that they kept him alive.

 

Reid was left dumbstruck. He stood looking at Maeve. She looked at him. He charged forward clamping her in his arms. He hugged her until his arms could go no tighter. He knew that this was all in his head but he loved this woman.

He looked back at her face and took in everything about her. Her hair, her smile, her eyes. All things that he never got to appreciate while she was alive.

“I miss you so much” he confessed.

“I miss you too.” she put her head on his chest and clung to his body.

“I don't want to leave you again.” Reid hugged her tighter again.

“You have to.” She sighed.

“I know” He kissed her head.

“I love you Spencer.”

“I love you too.” Tears ran freely down Reid's face.

He looked into her eyes and waited as she opened her mouth clearly going to say something.

“Clear!” Maeve said in an alien voice.

“What?” Reid panicked

“He's crashing!” Came another voice from Maeve.

The world went dark again. Maeve was gone and all that was left was blackness.

 

Morgan and Rossi looked on as the Paramedics worked on Reid's body. Maya Gray had been pronounced dead on arrival and was being taken up to the ambulance in a body bag. Reid was still clinging on. Rossi smiled at the thought of their youngest team member still fighting. He was strong, possibly the strongest person Rossi knew and if anyone can overcome this it would be Reid.

“Clear!” The woman shouted.

They watched as Reid's body jumped from the gurney.   
“He's crashing.” The man replied.

“Charging to 200.” Came a command for the woman.

They all waited as the high pitched tone reached it peak.

“Clear.” She instructed.

Rossi and Morgan held their breath as they waited to see what was happening.

“I've got a pulse.” the man breathed a sigh of relief.

Rossi and Morgan each let out a breath they didn't realise they were holding.

“Lets get him in the ambulance.” She called more for the agents benefit.

“I'm coming with you.” Morgan ordered.

The paramedics shrugged and rushed Reid up the stairs. Morgan followed on like a puppy. Rossi stayed in the room and took a look around whilst he waited for Hotch and the others to get here.

The room was horrible to say the least. There was no light the only thing that provided light at the moment were the flash lights that had been left around the room so the paramedics could work. The table that was in the middle of the room was covered in blood. He couldn't imagine how Reid had coped in the situation.

Morgan sat in the ambulance as the paramedics worked on his friend. His hand was attached to Reid's. He watched as they inserted tubes and wires into his still body. Little moans came from Reid's slack jaw.

“Reid, it's okay. You're going to be fine. You're in an ambulance. You're with me, Morgan. You're safe now. It's okay.” Morgan hushed the boy.

“It's okay pretty boy. It's over now. You don't need to be scared.” A tear ran down Morgan's face, this was killing him.

The paramedics carried on with their business.

“5mg of Morphine” Morgan overheard one of them say.

“NO!” Morgan almost screamed. “No don't give him that.” He calmed slightly after the initial shock.

“What why?” The paramedic questioned.

“He is a recovering drug addict. He can't have narcotics.” Morgan looked at his friend trying to apologise. He knew that Reid didn't like to admit that.

“Sir, he is in a lot of pain right now. He needs something.” The woman said with an authoritative tone.

“Not that. Please he had been through enough in the last few days.” Morgan begged.  
She looked at Morgan and then to her patient. After a few moments she put down her needle.

“Okay. I'll give him something else for now.” she quickly rummaged through a box.

Morgan breathed a sigh of relief. Small victories he could celebrate. Reid was alive and at least he didn't have to add more drugs to his system.

The ambulance pulled up at the hospital and everyone was moving once again. Reid was being rushed through the hospital with Morgan running by his side. Eventually Morgan was stuck not allowed to go any further. He watched Reid's gurney disappear into the corridors of the hospital. He felt someone guide him to a chair and a mumble of 'stay there' before he let out all the tears he knew he would have to hold in once the team arrived.

They had him back. Their youngest member that he should have protected. They had him back and all Morgan could think was how lucky they were.


	8. Waiting Game

Rossi heard the footsteps race down the stairs. Three sets. His team. He didn't know what to do. What to say to them. After what he had seen down here he was left silent. All he could think about was Reid lying limp and lifeless being rushed to the hospital in a matter of life and death.

“Rossi” as he heard the voice a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

Rossi turned toward the hand and started at the three face of his colleges.

“How is he.” JJ asked panic clear in her eyes.

“Is he alright.” Blake added almost instantly.

“What about the UnSub?” Hotch asked full of authority.

Rossi carried on staring at them. Not knowing what to say. Normally he was the man with all the answers but right now his mind was slow, blank and it thought of nothing that he could say.

Hotch moved forward and gripped Rossi's other shoulder.

“Dave.” Hotch sighed.

“Dave we need you to tell us what happened.” Hotch looked into Rossi's blank eyes.

“There was so much blood Aaron.” He whispered.

“Reid's?” Hotch asked hoping he wouldn't get the answer he knew he would.

“Yes. Everywhere.” Rossi like a ghost replied.

“What happened to him.” JJ called from further back.

“She tried to kill him.” Rossi answered on auto-pilot.

“How.” Hotch quizzed again.

“Slit his wrists.” Rossi's answer sent a chill through the room.

“We need to get to the hospital. Come on lets go, everyone. We can let CSI work on the scene for now.” Hotch let go of Rossi's shoulders and turned to go up the stairs. One glance back told him that his team were following him, even Rossi who moved like a zombie.

Blackness coated the world around him. It was soft but at the same time firm. It was smooth but there were little rough patches throughout. Reid looked around this new place and blew out a long breath. For the first time in a long time Reid felt completely at peace. No UnSub trying to kill him, no memories of Maeve's death, no addiction, no Mom to look after. Just him and his thoughts. Peace. He could sense the dullness of this place, it stopped him from feeling. He could feel no pain and he was glad. He knew that he should be able to feel a lot of pain right now and the fact that he couldn't was not a good sign. He knew that this place was not a place someone should want to be but he couldn't help falling further and further into this strange place. Letting himself be engulfed by the blackness that brought him so much peace. He knew that this was some kind of limbo a place between life and death and that he should be fighting to leave but there was a part of him that was accepting what he had here and was willing to let himself fall. He watched as the blackness fell around him covering him more and more.

Morgan sat in the same seat at the hospital. His hand was clasped tight by Garcia. She had arrived at the hospital a few minutes ago and had tears streaking her usually cheerful face. They waited for someone, anyone to give them some new on Reid's condition but no one came.

“He is going to be okay.” Garcia whispered to herself more than anyone.

“Yeah he is baby girl.” Morgan muttered back unconvincingly.

On any other day Garcia would have made a comment that he should work on his acting skills but today she didn't. All she did was rest her head lightly on his shoulder and sigh.

“How can someone do this to him?” She asked.

“I don't know. Reid, he doesn't deserve this.” Morgan curled his other hand into a fist.

“At least you found him.” Garcia placed a reassuring hand on his.

Morgan looked to the floor.

“What is it?” she quizzed.

“Nothing.” Derek shook his head still only making eye contact with the floor.

“No. Derek Morgan you tell me what's wrong or so help me.” Garcia used her best authoritative voice.

It worked.

“Okay.” He spouted trying to keep Garcia from raising her voice anymore.

She gave him an expectant look.

“What if I was too late. What if he dies. I should have got there sooner. I should have seen this sooner. I could have stopped this.” He said the words so fast that Garcia had to half guess what he had just said but she said nothing back to him. She knew Morgan too well. She pulled herself up off his shoulder and looked him square in the eyes. She placed a kiss on his forehead and pulled him into a hug.

“Shh. This will do no good.” she soothed.

“But-”

“No buts. You did everything you could and you saved that boy's life. He is alive and he will fight to keep it that way. You are not to blame for this, the UnSub is. I don't want to hear anymore about it.” she almost scolded before being distracted by the noise behind her.

The doors to the corridor crashed open and Hotch rushed in followed by Blake, JJ and Rossi. Morgan leapt up and came straight over to his boss looking for answers.

Hotch had none he was hoping that Morgan would be able to tell them what was happening. Morgan saw the searching look in his bosses eyes and realised that they were no further to knowing how their genius was coping.

“They won't tell me anything. I'm not his next of kin.” Morgan used as a greeting.

“I'll go talk to them. I'm his medical proxy they have to tell me.” Hotch stormed off to the nurses station. Morgan felt sorry for whoever it was that was going to be dealing with Hotch, he was on a rampage.

Morgan went to sit back down knowing that it would do him little use to just stand there. The others followed suit. JJ came to sit next to Garcia and gave her a long hug. The two women seem to loose themselves to each others comfort. Blake sat to the row of chairs opposite Morgan and Rossi took the seat next to her. The team sat in silence then; waiting for their leaders return. 

The was a buzz in the air. All around the silent team you could hear the sounds of the hospital. There was nurses rushing in and out of rooms. Doctors answering pagers and busy receptionists trying to keep on top of phone calls and paperwork that came in mountains. The place breathed life but all the team could focus on was one man who may or may not be alive.

Morgan waited in his own world. Sitting a praying silently that God would do something. He could hear the sound of the clock ticking above him, each tick making him more and more anxious.

Tick...Tick...Tick...Tick...Tick..Tick...Tick...Tick...Tick...Tick...Tick...Tick

Morgan was about to scream when a young woman approached the group.

“Spencer Reid?” She asked looking worried.

“Yes.” The team answered in sync.

“I need Mr Reid's next of kin.” She looked around at the faces.

“I am his medical proxy.” Hotch called from behind.

“Great, I'm Doctor Giles. I've been looking after Mr Reid. Why don't you come with me and I can give you an update on him.”

“It's Doctor Reid and whatever you are going to tell me can be said in front of all of us we are his family.” Hotch was a little aggravated.

“Right sorry. Do you want me to give you all the details?”

“Yes, we need to know.” Hotch was unsure if he needed to know for the case or whether it was for his own morbid curiosity but he just had to know what had been done to Reid.

The Doctor looked down before giving her rundown of the patient.

“Doctor Reid is stable. He is currently in the ICU. He lost a lot of blood and we had to give him an emergency transfusion. He was briefly awake so we did have to sedate him to calm him down. He was very aggravated and confused. We closed up the cuts on his body. We gave him 56 stitches in his back and torso. We have also treated him for electrical burns on his chest.”

Garcia let out a little whimper at this. Morgan wrapped an arm around her as Giles carried on.

“He has got a concussion, nothing too major but he will have headaches and minor bouts of dizziness for a couple of days. He has a couple of cracked ribs these will be sore for a while and he has a fractured finger on his left hand. There is evidence of needle use. There are track marks on his left arm, however we have we have yet to do a tox screen. All in all I would say he is pretty lucky. The rest of his injuries are fairly minor and he will make a full recovery.”

“Thank you.” Hotch supplied.

“Can we see him?” Morgan almost begged.

“As soon as we have him moved out of the ICU.” Doctor Giles responded clinically

“How long will that be?” Blake asked.

“Hopefully not too long. We're going to observe him for a bit longer and when we are sure he is stable we will move him. He is still pretty out of it from the sedative and Morphine.” She said with a grimace.

“Morphine?” Hotch's face shifted into a glare.

“He is in a great deal of pain. We had to give him something.” She looked uncomfortable.

Hotch just sighed. He couldn't argue anymore. Reid had been though enough he needed to have something to ease his pain. They would just have to deal with this as it came. Doctor Giles looked uncomfortable and turned to leave.

“I'll get someone as soon as Doctor Reid is able to have visitors.” she called over her shoulder before walking down the corridor and leaving through a set of double doors.

Hotch took a seat with the rest of the team and began the long wait.

 

Reid wanted to let out a sigh but he didn't know how. He felt calmer now the blackness seemed less oppressive. It was more comfortable but it didn't feel that if he allowed himself to relax he would be stuck forever it felt like it was just a welcome rest for his body. He let himself relax. He tried to sigh but he didn't know where his lips were. This darkness was like a fog that had scattered his body around. He let the calming fog lull over him and wash him in calmness again like it had before. He decided to concentrate on the fog now willing it to clear he wanted to wake up. He wanted to go home.

Through the fog Reid hear a sound he had to concentrate and it exhausted him but there was a sound. He was not too sure what it was but it was something, which was the most he had ever had in the fog. A little beep that came every half a second gave Reid strength and allowed him to keep pushing.

“Agent Hotchner.” An overworked looking nurse called into the corridor.

“That's me.” Hotch got up from his chair.

“Doctor Reid has been moved to a private room on a ward now and I have been told that he can have visitors.”

“Thank you.”

Hotch didn't even wait for a reply. He grabbed his jacket and gestured for the nurse to lead the way. The team jumped up behind him and followed to the room.

The team got to the door of the small room and collectively let out a breath. They had all been worried for their young doctor and now they could actually see him relief was clear amongst them all.

Morgan opened the door first and came over to the bedside. There lay a tiny looking Reid. He didn't realise just how small he was but tucked into the bed with the covers up to his neck he looked like a child. He was even paler than normal and the bags under his eyes were like charcoal. His cheeks were even more gaunt than they were before. There was a cannula sitting under his nose and there were wires and tubes disappearing under his covers and into, Morgan assumed, his arms. He looked broken and that scared Morgan. 

Garcia came and sat in the chair beside him and took Reid's hand in her own. Tears ran down her face and the sight of her young genius. Blake was standing over the other side of the bed. She looked down at his face and brushed the hair from him. Hotch stood with Rossi at the foot of the bed no doubt assessing the damage done and JJ stood back by the door. Shocked still. 

Each team member showed their grief in their own way and each tried to hide it from the others.

“I wish that bitch was still alive so I could kill her myself.” Morgan muttered.

“Me too.” Garcia spoke.

“At least he is out of there now.” Blake tried to soothe them.

“Yeah.” Morgan sighed.

All eyes were on Reid willing him to wake up. Garcia squeezed his hand when she spotted his eyes twitching.

“Reid. Can you hear me?” She whispered. She gave his hand another squeeze.

The room was deathly silent except the beeping of the heart monitor.

“Reid wake up.” Morgan urged.

The team waited expectantly. Blake thought she heard a faint 'no' from Reid but it was to muffled to be able to tell. The heart monitor took off with Reid's heart getting faster and faster. Each beep seeming louder and louder

Garcia placed a hand on his head and ran it though his hair to calm him down.

“Reid!” Morgan all but yelled now.

Reid's eyes snapped open. His breathing erratic. His eyes darted everywhere but eventually they settled on the hand in front of him. His eyes sprang to Garcia. She smiled. Reid flipped.

“GET OFF ME!” Reid screamed. His arms and legs flailed out trying to get a hit on her. She wasn't going to hurt him again.

“PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T TOUCH ME! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME. GET OFF.” Reid garbled out.

“Reid please its me Garcia.” She let go of him immediately.

“Please. Please don't hurt me you don't have to. I'll do what you want. Please.” Reid was begging. His breathing hitched in his throat. The heart monitor sounded like it was going to explode.

“I'm not going to hurt you. Please Reid you need to clam down.” Garcia urged.

“Reid it's Hotch you're safe now.” 

“No. Please. Stop it. Please.” Reid cried.

“Everyone out!” Doctor Giles commanded entering the room with a fierce look.

The team obeyed her order and watched through the window as a needle was slid into Reid's arm and he instantly calmed down and settled back into the bed.

The door opened and the Doctor came out into the corridor.

“What happened?” she demanded.

“I don't know. He woke up saw me a flipped out.” Garcia explained through tears.

“He must have been dreaming before and just got spooked.” Rossi commented.

The doctor shook her head clearly not happy.

“I've given him another smaller dose of sedative. He should wake up in about an hour. I would suggest that when he wakes up only one of you is there.” Giles explained.

“That's fine. Morgan you stay here. The rest of you go back to the BAU. We need to close the case anyway.” Hotch ordered.

The team turned to leave and Morgan stayed by the door all but Garcia left.

“Give him a hug from me and tell him I love him wont you.” Garcia pleaded.

“I will baby girl.” Morgan kissed her head. “Now get going you have work to do.”

Garcia headed in the direction of the others and Morgan went back into a sleeping Reid. He took the seat next to him and placed a hand over his. The sound of Reid's breathing was enough to calm him down. Reid was alive and that was all that was important.

The team made it back to the BAU in record time. There was a silence that wouldn't break hanging over them. Garcia couldn't stop picturing Reid's face, all she could see was the look of fear and panic. She couldn't help but blame herself for scaring him. Her baby, and he was terrified. She wished there was something that she could do to make him less scared. To somehow comfort him but there was somehow just a big black hole where her ideas came from.

As they all stepped into the elevator in silence Garcia finally snapped.

“He hated me.” Garcia sniffed.

“Garcia.” Hotch warned.

“He saw me and he was so scared.” A tear ran from her eye.

Blake placed a hand on the techs back. Hotch shot her a glare.

“What did she do to him?” She was fully crying now.

“Garcia!” Hotch reprimanded.

“Hotch. Give her a break.” JJ piped up. “She's upset.”

“Being upset is not going to help. We are all upset but we need to keep a brave face on this. Crying isn't going to help Reid. Finishing our jobs so that we can get to the hospital is what we need to be doing right now.” Hotch snapped.

Hotch stared at the elevator doors until he heard the ping to announce they were at his floor. He waited and followed behind Garcia.

“I know your upset and your mind is else where but you have a job to do. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can all be with Reid.”

Garcia didn't know what to say. Her face fell and her lips clashed together, sealed shut. She looked to Hotch for an answer but instead wrapped her arms around him. She felt her boss stiffen in her arms but soon felt the protective hand pat her back. She knew that her boss was not good at showing emotions but this was enough to get her through.

She moved over to the conference room to gather her things to move them back to her lair. She walked to her laptop noticing the screen was lit up. She pressed some buttons and found that there was one last email from the UnSub. It again had a message and a video attachment. Garcia reads the email.

Subject: The End

Miss Garcia,

By time you read this there will be no use. I thought you should know that you were too late. You didn't care enough about him to save him. We are in a better place now. We will be together forever. You can never break us apart again.

X

Garcia clicked on the video that was attached and sighed. Reid was again strapped to a table. He was scared. There were marks all over him and there were tear tracks running down his face. Harsh Sobs escaped his body. She watched as the woman walked into the room and placed a kiss on his head. She watched as the woman left and came back with a table. She saw the fear on Reid's face as he saw what was on the table. Garcia knew that she should turn this off. She didn't want to watch her friend being electrocuted but she had to. She felt like she was running away if she didn't watch. She had to watch for Reid. 

The screams that left Reid's throat scared Garcia the most. She didn't think that humans could make that noise. She watched his body convulse over and over as the jumper cables were placed on his skin. Another tear found its way down her cheek and she wiped it away forcefully. She clicked off the video, gathered up her things and ran to her office to finish her work so she could be with her baby.

 

Reid lay on the table. His mind cloudy from the drug. He was almost happy to be high. He felt a hand on his leg. That hadn't been there before. His breath hitched.

“Shh.” a familiar voice soothed.

“No” A weak moan came out.

“Love. It's okay.” Her face came into view now. Reid cringed back at the sight of it.

“No” He tried to shout now. It felt like his voice had been cut off.

“Shh.”The hand travelled to his belt and pulled at it. It reached inside and Reid felt himself tense.

“No I don't want it.”

“Yes you do. Don't lie. You know you want it. You like it. Just look at yourself.” Reid felt his situation and knew that he couldn't deny it. He started to sob.

“Its okay love you can enjoy it. I want you to. We can get high together.”

 

Morgan woke with a start at the sound of Reid's cries. He moved to the bed and looked at his friend writhing under the covers.

“Reid! Come on man wake up!” Morgan called.

Reid's body convulsed on the bed.

“Get off me!” Reid Whimpered.

“Reid please.” Morgan almost begged hating what Reid's mind was doing to him.

“No I don't want it.” Another small whimper escaped his lips.

“Reid!” Morgan grabbed Reid shoulders desperate.

His eyes snapped open.

“Stop! Get Off!” Reid's eyes were wild. They darted from place to place not focusing.

“Reid! Reid calm down. It's me Morgan your safe.” Morgan wrapped himself tighter around Reid.

Realisation washed over the young man's face.

“Morgan?” He whispered scared to make a sound.

“Yeah buddy it's me. You're okay now.” Morgan supplied.

Reid stilled and looked around him.

“I'm safe?” He asked the fear still apparent in his voice.

“Yes. You're out of there now. She can't hurt you anymore.” Morgan tried to sooth him.

Reid slumped in Morgan's arms. Tears ran down his face.

“Shh. You're okay. Come one pretty boy you're okay.” He rubbed circles on his back.

“Where am I?” Reid asked more alert now.

“You're in the hospital.” Morgan replied automatically.

“How?” Reid's brow creased. The last thing he remembered was being in that awful place.

“We found you. You were in pretty bad shape but you're okay now.”

“What about...”

“She's gone.” Morgan supplied

Reid breathed a sigh of relief.

The two men sat in a brief silence. Reid looked down at his hands. They were shaking slightly and he knew that he would soon start craving.

“You know she made me use” Reid clasped his hands tight.

“I know.” Morgan said matter of factly.

“I can't go through it again.” Reid admitted.

“You can. You have all of us to help you this time.”

Reid supplied a small smile. He wasn't convinced. He looked down at his hands again and subconsciously started to pick at the bandages covering his wrists.

“Stop that.” Morgan scolded with a caring tone.

Reid clasped his hands shut at that.

“Reid look at me. I'm glad you're safe. We thought that we had lost you but you gotta do some explaining man. Why didn't you tell us what was going on.” Morgan pleaded in his voice. He needed some answers.

Reid didn't answer, just continued to look at his hands. He couldn't explain to Morgan he would think that he was stupid.

“We wouldn't have judged you. You know that right?” Morgan pushed.

“I thought you would laugh at me.” Reid mumbled. “Tell me I was being stupid.”

“Of course not pretty boy. We would have listened and helped you out man. You've just got to trust us. Or at least trust me.”

“I do trust you Morgan, more than anyone.” Reid whispered.

“Prove it. Tell me how you are really feeling.”

Reid looked back down to his hands and bit his lip. Morgan places an encouraging hand on his leg.

“I'm scared. Terrified actually. I jump at every noise. My body aches like I have run several marathons and I know that I am going to start craving Dilaudid any time soon, which I want to take more than anything right now.” Reid revealed. 

Morgan pulled Reid into a hug. He felt Reid stiffen and try to pull away but Morgan only tightened his hug. He knew that Reid was vulnerable and he was not going to let him fall back into himself. He was going to be supported through this and there was nothing that Reid would be able to do to stop him or the team.


	9. Finding Comfort

Hotch sat at his desk. He still had some paperwork to finish up but he knew that it would have to wait. His mind was elsewhere. He couldn't think about bureaucracy when his youngest agent was in a hospital bed. He couldn't think logically.

He should have done more. After Tobias, he had beaten himself up about not teaching Reid how to deal with the emotional side of the job and he had told himself that he was going to talk to Reid and try and help him but so much went on with the Dilaudid. Reid was closed off from the team and he never really had a chance to get close enough to bring it up. He would have hoped that Gideon would have talked to him but then he left and the whole situation got swept to the side in the chaos of it all. There were always more important things for the team to focus on. Now Hotch realised that once again he had let down Reid. Once again he had been put through horrible events and had no way to cope with them. Hotch wanted to scream. It was all so unfair for Reid.

Instead he resigned to get himself some whiskey. He knew it was breaking so many different rules drinking in his office but he couldn't care. He was hurting and he wanted a drink. Screw anyone who wanted to tell him that he couldn't.

Hotch took his first burning sip when a knock sounded on his door. He grumbled under his breath. Could they not leave him alone for five minutes? He put his drink in his desk draw.

“Come in.” Hotch called.

Dave came into the room with a small grin on his face. He shut the door behind him and drew the blinds.

“I come bearing gifts.” Rossi proclaimed.

“Oh yeah?” Hotch looked sceptical.

“Yeah how does a bottle of this sound.” Rossi produced a bottle of expensive looking Whiskey from inside his suit jacket.

“I would say you are on the exact same wavelength as me.” Hotch smiled pulling the glass from his desk draw.

“I see you beat me to it.” Rossi murmured. Hotch passed him a glass and watched as Rossi poured the amber liquid.

“Cheers.” Rossi lifted his glass. Hotch met him halfway. “To getting Reid home.”

Hotch couldn't hide the grimace that fell on his face. “Cheers.”

“Now try saying it like you mean it.” Rossi chided.

“I do mean it.” Hotch protested.

“Yes but there is something going on in that head of yours.” Rossi probed.

“It's nothing. How are you? You seemed shaken up earlier.” he tried to brush off the comment.

“I'm fine I've had time to process. But you... Aaron sneaking whiskey in your office is not something you do without reason.”

“I just...”

“You can tell me. I'm not here to judge.” A hand came to rest on Hotch's arm.

“I just feel like I have let him down. Again.” Hotch's words came out only in a whisper.

“Okay.” Rossi replied calmly waiting for Hotch to continue.

“I never taught him about this. Emotions I mean. Reid has no clue how to handle any of this. Look at how he reacted in the hospital. I have let him down. He was terrified. I said that I would talk to him after he was abducted by Hankel but I didn't. I let him get lost and now look at him.”

“Are you quite done?” Rossi said as dismissively as he could. Hotch almost looked hurt but he quickly looked down at his hands.

“You have never failed that boy. He is lucky to have you as his boss, we all are. You lead this team in a way that no one else could. We are the best of the best. And do you know why?” Rossi paused for a moment. “Because you care about every member on this team. You lookout for us all even when you are not supposed to. You can't blame yourself for the way Reid reacted you can't teach someone how to deal with being abducted by a stalker. All you can do now is be there for him. Support him and I know that you will. You are a good man Aaron.”

“Cheers.” Aaron lifted his glass with a smile that really reached his eyes. “You always seem to know what to say.”

“Cheers” Rossi lifted his and smiled as the clink filled the room. “It’s all going to work out in the end. We just have to give it some time.”

 

oOo

Morgan was sat in the world’s most uncomfortable chair. Reid had gone back to sleep after their heart to heart. Morgan smiled at the thought that the kid had probably forced himself to sleep to avoid the awkwardness of it and to avoid talking anymore about feelings.

He glanced over Reid's body. The covers had moved from him while he had been awake showing more of his skin. For the most part is was covered in bruises and cuts. He could see lines of bruises disappear under the hospital gown and he briefly wondered how far over his body they went. He was curious but at the same time he felt utterly sick just thinking about it. How could anyone do this to the kid? 

He couldn't help but look over his left arm to where there were small grazes in the crook. That was years of hard work gone. The kid had been forced to take drugs again and this time it was so much worse. He didn't know if Reid had it in him to kick the stuff again. At least not on his own. He read somewhere that addicts that relapse are less likely to be able to kick their habit a second time. Reid always beats the odds but sometimes even he can get overwhelmed by them.

Morgan placed a hand on Reid's head brushing the hair off his face. He looked so peaceful. If he didn't have such a bruised face he would almost think that this had never happened. Reid looked like he was finally able to get a good rest and he hoped that he stayed sleep. The kid needed a break.

“No.” A small mumble came from Reid.

Morgan lifted his hand away from Reid scared of disturbing his sleep.

“No.” Again slightly louder this time.

Morgan was about to wake him trying to be as non-threatening as possible.

“Come back. Please.”

“Please don't leave me here. Someone please.”

Morgan placed the hand back on his friend’s hair. He let his hand graze through and de tangle some of the knots.

“Please.” A smaller mumble slipped from Reid.

Morgan watched as Reid slowly started to calm down. His breathing started to slow and the talking stopped. He felt Reid's head turn towards his hand and push into it. He let a smile slip, sometimes this kid was just too precious.

oOo

JJ was in her office. She came here every now and then when she needed to be alone. It had been a long time since she had bothered to go in here but after the last few days some time alone was just what the doctor ordered.

She liked the solace that she received from the dimly lit room and the pale walls. She came and sat at her old desk and sank down into the frayed office chair remembering just how uncomfortable the thing was.

There was still a picture of Will and Henry on the desk and she took it now and stared hard at it. She couldn't help but imagine what she would do if either of them happened to be in this situation. She pulled out her cell phone and called Will. She knew that speaking to her Husband and Son would calm her.

oOo

Blake was in the bull pen. She decided that it would be best to get the paper work out of the way. She knew that it would only get in the way later on and she knew that she would rather spend time with Reid when he was awake and sure of what was happening than be stuck here working.

She let out a sigh and pulled he purse out from her desk. From her purse she grabbed her wallet and pulled out a picture of Ethan. A smile pulled at her lips. She often looked at the picture when she needed comfort but only when she knew that no one could see her. The others didn't know about her son and that was the way she wanted to keep it for now. She silently willed Ethan to look after Spencer and to help him through this. She knew that it was stupid but somehow a part of her still hoped that her faith would prevail.

oOo

In the dim light of her computer screens Garcia wiped a tear from her face. She was glad that she could be in her little hide away. This way she could behave any way she wanted without trained behavioural experts looking at her. Sometimes she needed a break from the profiles and time to just be human.

She pulled a picture of the team up on her screen and looked at the awkward smile on Dr Spencer Reid's face. It comforted her to see her little dork smiling away; happy. She didn't know how long it was going to be until she saw something like that again. That thought terrified her. She wanted Reid to be happy. She wished she could take all of the hurt from him even if that meant putting it on herself.

After a few moments Garcia turned off the monitors and grabbed her bag a plan formed in her head. She was going to make Spencer happy and she knew exactly how.

oOo

“He is still hot even like that.” Christine commented to Angela. The two Nurses shared a giggle at the sight of Morgan sprawled out in the chair with his mouth hanging open.

“The dribble on his chin really accentuates his eyes.” Angela grinned sarcasm filling her voice.

The two women started in the window of Reid’s room for a moment longer before carrying on with their rounds. They had to hand it to the man he really was a good guy. He had been waiting there for hours. Most men they saw would leave or at least grab some food and come back but the FBI agent had left for a coffee a few hours ago and that was all.

A small moan woke Morgan from his sleep. He instantly sat up snapping his head over to Reid. He met his eyes and Reid threw him an instant smile.

“Glad to see you’re feeling better.” Morgan quipped.

Reid let out a small chuckle wincing as it pulled at his broken body.

“What?” Morgan was confused now.

Reid didn’t answer but continued to laugh silently at him.

“Reid?”

“Did you have a nice nap?” Reid said between laughs.

“What are you talking about?”

Reid gestured to his chin and Morgan instantly realised. He quickly wiped his chin off.

“Haha. Very funny but it’s nice to see you smiling.” Seeing Reid smile made Morgan smile.

“It feels nice to smile.” Reid came back to his shy self.

“Then let’s try and keep you smiling.” Morgan pulled out his phone. “Here I found another one of those try not to laugh videos.”

Reid pulled himself up the bed to see the screen. He loved these videos and he and Morgan often betted each other who would crack first.

oOo

After watching a few videos Morgan got a text that the rest of the team were on the way. In all honesty it made Reid nervous. It wasn’t that he was scared of the team he knew that they were his best friends, his family but being around the women it made him remember. It made he feel scared and vulnerable. He knew that it was stupid that he was being completely illogical but he couldn’t seem to slow his heart down or fix his breathing whenever they came near.

He knew that the team would be arriving any moment. Reid closed his eyes and tried to calm himself and prepare. He knew that he could just say that he wanted some space. He could deal with them if they were further away from him. Morgan had told him about what happened with Garcia and he felt awful. He knew that Garcia would probably try to compensate for that with some kind of gift and that made him more nervous.

oOo

After making sure Reid was okay for the thousandth time Morgan came to wait for the team outside. He knew that he needed to talk to them first before they came into see Reid. Eventually he saw the black SUV's pull up outside the hospital. The team gathered round Morgan and followed him inside.

The team looked terrible it was clear already that they were all trying their best to cope with what had happened. Morgan could tell that Rossi and Hotch has been drinking; not much but the signs were there. Garcia stood clutching at a round thing covered in foil. Morgan knew this would be a ‘Get Well Soon Reid’ cake and that it would probably have some kind of Doctor Who pattern on it. Blake shuffled at the back not really focused and JJ clutched to her purse like it was a person. Each one trying to cope with their youngest member being captured and tortured by a psychopath.

As they came to Reid’s room Morgan paused. He spoke in a low tone as to not let Reid hear him.

“He had a nightmare earlier. I think it was about us leaving him alone with that bitch. I managed to calm him down but he is still very on edge. We need to play this one very carefully. I don’t know what might freak him out.”

Morgan pushed open the door and let the rest of the team in behind him.

“Hey Reid. The rest of the team are here to see how you are doing.” Morgan tried to be as cheerful as possible.

Reid sank back into the pillow and gulped.  
“Hi everyone.” Reid was so quiet everyone had to strain to hear him.

“Reid I’m glad your awake. How are you feeling?” Hotch was the first to ask.

“I’m a bit sore but other than that I’m okay.” Reid looked away from the group and to his hands.

“Reid I brought you something that I hoped would cheer you up.” Garcia beamed. She took of the foil and placed the cake on the table.

“It’s vanilla and look I painted it just like a TARDIS. It took forever to get the right shade for TARDIS blue.” Garcia had never sounded prouder.

“Thank you it’s amazing. Garcia.... I’m sorry for earlier. I heard about what happened. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Hey it’s okay.” Garcia came closer trying to show some kind of comfort to her little guy.

Reid flinched away without even meaning to. Garcia looked instantly hurt moving back away from the boy.

“Sorry. I... It’s just… Sorry.” Reid stuttered.

“Hey come on now. It’s okay Garcia knows you’re just a little jumpy you don’t need to apologise for that.” Morgan said from his place near the back of the group.

Garcia sent a silent prayer that Derek had helped her out of that. She had no idea how to act with Reid. All she wanted to do was give him a big hug but she knew that was the last thing that Reid needed. She had to admit that she was out of her element.

“It’s not okay.” Reid spat.

“Hey now Reid. What the matter?” JJ spoke up for the first time.

“What’s the matter. How about that I’m so messed up I can’t even accept a hug of someone that I love and trust.” He rushed.

“Spence-

“DON’T call me that.” Reid snapped.

“What Spence? I’ve always called you that?”

“Yeah well I don’t want you to call me that. Call me Reid.”

“But I… Spence I…”

“Shut up.”

“Reid” Hotch warned.

“Spence please.” JJ reached out to his arm.

“GET OUT” Reid yelled he slapped the hand away from him. “LEAVE NOW. ALL OF YOU!” Reid was screaming now.

“Reid we are not going to leave you. You need to calm down.” Rossi called from Hotch’s side.

“NO! NOW LEAVE” Reid screamed.

“What is happening in here?” Doctor Giles burst into the room once again.

“Nothing Reid is just getting himself a little upset.”

“Doctor Reid. I need you to calm down. If you won’t I’ll be forced to sedate you again.”

“Reid man Relax.” Morgan added.

“Doctor Reid. Take some nice deep breaths for me and just calm down. You are safe here I am going to look after you. No one else can hurt you.” She tried to calm the boy.

Reid did the opposite his breathing picked up and his grip tightened around himself.

“I think it is the female presence.” Hotch called over the noise. “his attacker was female he might feel more comfortable around a male.”

“I’ll another doctor. Everyone out.”

“Morgan.” Reid called.

“You stay.” Giles pointed to Morgan “The rest of you with me.”

The team left with one last look at a shaky panicking Reid and a confused overwhelmed looking Morgan.


	10. Coming Home

A new doctor and 30 minutes later Reid was calm again. He felt so embarrassed, he had shouted his entire team out the room, not to mention he had been incredibly rude and probably scared them all. His behaviour was not going to go unnoticed by them either. They would probably make him talk to a shrink, he couldn't blame them. If he had seen a victim like this then he would suggest the same.

He stared at his hands not wanting to make eye contact with Morgan. He didn't want to talk to him now. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to be left alone and allowed to go home. He wondered why he was still here, he wasn't badly injured all things considered he would just have to be careful of his stitches and the broken rib but other than that he would be fine.

He continued to avoid Morgan's gaze and eventually felt the haze of sleep pull him under. He heard a faint thud as he drifted off into a new wave of nightmares.

oOo 

Outside the team were still gathered minus JJ who had excused herself right after they had been escorted out of the room.

“He's asleep.” Morgan announced.

The group seemed to relax at the update.

“Did they sedate him?” Hotch was in boss mode again.

“No, the new doc just calmed him down, made him relax.” Morgan reported.

“Well that's an improvement.” Rossi tried to find a bright side.

Before the rest of the group could respond Dr Giles came into view. She gave a small sad smile to the group.

“How is he?” She asked looking genuinely concerned.

“He's calmer now, sleeping.” Hotch gave a small smile.

“Good to hear. I've been looking at Doctor Reid's case physically there is nothing we need to keep him here for. He is healing well and we are happy to send him home.” She paused.

“I can sense a but here doc.” Morgan was hanging on her every word.

“But, I think that we should let him talk to someone before we release him. Just one session with an amazing man who specialises in victims of violent crimes.” She finally added.

“You want him to see a shrink?” Garcia was shocked. Hotch shot her a look.

“I think it would be good for him to talk to someone unbiased and uninvolved personally with him. I think that it will be good for him to have a chance to talk. I would be happy to set it up for tomorrow morning and release him after.” She explained.

“That sounds reasonable but I'll warn you he will probably run rings around your guy.” Hotch gave fair warning.

“We'll see.” Giles gave a confident smirk and sauntered off down the hall. He had to admit that woman had style.

The team watched as she left and slowly settle back into their seats. 

“A psychiatrist?” Garcia mumbled not quite sure she had heard right. She knew that Reid had been through a lot but she knew how that would make him feel. 

“It’s just for a chat.” Blake rubbed her arm “It’s to make sure he is feeling okay and that there is nothing more that we can do to help him recover faster.”

Garcia mumbled something under her breath and sank down into her hands. 

The team looked wrecked. Each one of them looked completely exhausted. They all had large bags under their eyes and you could see they all needed a good night’s sleep. It was Hotch that noticed this now.

“Okay, here is the plan.” The team looked up at the unexpected voice in the room.

“We’re going to go home. Get some sleep.” Morgan opened his mouth to protest but was soon stopped by a stern look from Hotch. 

“Reid is sleeping, he is in the safest place he can be. You all need to rest we have barley stopped since we lost Reid and now he is back we need to be at our best to help him and to do that you all need to look after yourselves. We will all come back here tomorrow at 9 am but I don’t want to see anyone here earlier than that. You need a break.” Hotch finished his speech looking directly at Morgan. 

The team get up slowly reluctant to leave their young friend but Hotch was right they were all a mess right now and sleep was calling for them. The agents filed out of the small waiting room and headed for the exit. Rossi hung back waiting for Hotch. 

“You know the same goes for you, right?” Rossi clapped his shoulder. 

“What?” Hotch looked around to see the concerned looking man. 

“Going home, sleeping, looking after yourself.” Rossi simply listed 

“I know Rossi but sometimes it is easier to give advice than take your own.” Hotch sighed.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that a lot. Three ex-wives remember.”

Hotch cracked a rare smile. 

“Come on. I’ll get you a coffee for the way home.” 

With that they turned and left following their own advice for once. 

 

oOo

Phantom hands grabbed and pulled at Reid. He knew that they were in his head but they were still so real, so vivid. Hands that would pull and scratch all over his body. They tore into his chest, up his back. They dove into his body reaching for his soul. Not that Reid believed in a physical soul but in his dreams, it existed. He felt the hand breaking through his bones and clawing at his organs trying to cause him pain. 

Then everything went dark. He wasn’t dead he knew that but the hands were gone. The pain stopped in the dark. This scared him more than the hands pulling at him though because now he felt a new kind of fear. He was trapped in the dark with no way of knowing what would happen. 

A sliver of light crept into the darkness. The sight scared him more knowing that something was in the room with him. 

“Hello” He tried to call but sound didn’t exist here. Nothing happened. He felt a pressure on his leg, still in darkness. It moved further and further up his body. The weight of it crushed him and took away his air. He was going to die here, now. 

A face came into view. He knew who it was. There was no way he couldn’t. He tried to breath to calm down but there was nothing for him to gasp down. She placed a finger on his lips shushing the no noise that came from him. He felt hands now. Different from the last, these hands burnt everything they touched. The scorched his body, wrapping themselves around him. He could feel the pressure in his body build again. He felt sick, it couldn’t happen again. The heat. The fire. It burnt. He tried to scream. He tried so hard but nothing worked. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to wake up. 

WAKE UP. REID WAKE UP

oOo

Reid woke with a start. The room was dark and empty. He tried to control his breathing. It was a dream that was all. She wasn’t here she couldn’t be, Morgan told him that she was dead. He was safe now. 

He didn’t feel safe, he felt more scared than he had ever felt in his life. He had never felt so helpless in his life. All of this. This whole situation could have been so different if he had just told the team, but he couldn’t, not after Maeve. Not after he had failed to save the woman he loved from the same thing. 

Reid kicked himself. These people were his family. They loved him as much as he loved them. They would have helped him. They would have saved him before he ever needed saving. They would have done the same thing for Maeve too. He just had to be honest with them.   
Clearly that honesty only went so far because five minutes later Reid had called for the nurse. He knew that he shouldn’t but he knew what he needed. What he wanted, it may not have been Dilaudid but hospital grade Morphine sure did the trick. He only wanted a little and he was in pain so it was fine. As soon as he was out of the hospital he would stop. Get clean again, go back to his NA meetings. He would kick this back down like he did before. 

A small blonde nurse walked into the room looking concerned. Reid instantly stiffened at the sight of her. He thought he was crazy. This was someone who would look after him, someone who had taken an oath to care for him. Why was he scared? Was he that messed up?

He offered her a forced smile trying to relax and she came further into the room. 

“Hi sweet. What can I do for you?” She drawled in a southern accent. 

“I’m just in quite a lot of pain. From all the stitches and you know...” He trailed off looking at his wrist. 

“Okay well we can give you something for the pain but it says here not to give you anything narcotic.” She read from the chart.

“No Narcotics?” Reid tried confusion as a means of distraction but it didn’t seem to work here. 

“We can give you something else for the pain.” She offered putting the chart back in its place on the end of the bed. 

“I was hoping for some Morphine. I’m in a lot of pain here.” Reid looked disgruntled. 

“I can’t darlin’ I can ask a doctor tomorrow; but he would have to contact your medical proxy.”

“NO” Reid panicked, fear flying through his eyes. Hotch could not know that he had asked for narcotics. 

“Okay sweet. Calm down. We won’t do that.” She looked motherly in that moment and Reid relaxed a small bit.

“Let me speak to the doctor.” Reid begged.

“That’s going to have to wait until morning. I’ll get you something for the pain now and you can try and talk in the morning. Okay?” 

“Sure” Reid mumbled. She whirled out of the room to go to the nurse’s station as soon as she heard the small response. 

Reid had to fight back a tear. He was so close to what he wanted. He needed to get something to ease his craving. He wanted anything. He jumped slightly when the nurse came back into the room. 

“Here we are.” She offered Reid the pill cup and a glass of water. “These will have you feeling better in no time at all” 

Reid mumbled his thanks and watched as she left the room. He let a tear fall down as he begrudgingly took the pills. They were enough to take the edge off but that was all. He needed to get out of this place and soon it was driving him mad.   
oOo

The next morning came to quickly for JJ. She had gone home and snuggled up with Will and Henry. She had insisted on waking him up and having some time with him. She needed it. It made her feel whole again. Like she wasn’t just pulling herself apart at the seams. They had all fallen asleep in their bed that night and she was feeling the mistake that she made already.

“Mom” came a cry from Henry 

“Dad” Another from the young boy.

“Henry. Go to sleep.” Will mumbled 

“No I want to play.” He all but yelled.

“Mommy and Daddy are tired honey.” JJ mumbled into her pillow.

“But Mom. I want to play before you have to go again.” The words were like a caffeine shot.

They broke JJ’s heart. She hated that she had to leave her son so often but those few words were enough to get her out of bed. 

“Okay Henry, what are we doing this morning?” She gave a huge yawn and stretch as her punctuation. 

“Magic!” He yelled. 

She smiled thinking of Spencer teaching her son magic not so long ago. 

“Okay go and get your wand and I’ll wake up your other glamourous assistant.” 

The boy ran off into his room to gather his things whilst JJ gave Will a kiss good morning. 

“How are you today?” He drawled 

“Better after some sleep.”

“What time are you leaving?”

“About 8:30” JJ got out of the bed and slipped on a robe. 

“And do I dare ask when you’ll be home again?” Will looked sad. 

“I don’t know.” JJ bit her lip feeling guilty. 

“Hey. C’mon now. It’s fine. I’ll take Henry to a movie and we can get some dinner and have a Daddy Son bonding day.” 

“I Love you.” JJ kissed him gently. She really did he was a great dad to their son and understood what she needed too. 

“I do you too.”

“Daad.” A loud call from the other room.

“I think that’s your cue Misty Lee.” JJ giggled. 

Her morning was a wash of magic and bacon. She couldn’t have asked for a better family. She couldn’t help the guilt that crept in as she thought of Spencer alone in the hospital room. She made a note to tell him about this. He would be happy to hear about Henry’s Magic. 

 

oOo

9 am rolled around and the team were soon all assembled in the waiting room. Today was Reid’s last day in the hospital. There was a psychiatrist, Dr Kingston coming to see Reid at around lunch and then he would hopefully be free to leave. 

JJ was the last to arrive. She looked the most improved on the team and they all guessed that family help her a lot. 

“Morning” She called walking over to the rest of the team. 

She was greeted by a chorus of hellos. “You’re looking happy today.” Morgan mentioned. 

“I spent the morning watching Henry and Will perform a magic show.” 

“Now that I gotta see.” Garcia beamed.

“I have it all on film. I was going to show Reid if he felt up for it.” JJ smiled back 

“He’ll love it.” Morgan commented. 

“Agent Hotchner?” A voice called from the doorway. 

“That’s me” Hotch replied 

“Hi I’m Doctor Kingston. I’m going to be seeing your Agent later today.” He introduced himself sticking out a hand for Hotch to shake. 

“Nice to meet you.” Hotch ever the professional replied. 

“Now I know that Dr Reid has been through a hard time and talking is probably the last thing he will want to do right now but I just want to get a little way into his head and make sure that he is in the right place to start healing. We want him to leave here knowing that he will make a recovery.” 

“Of course but why are you here now?” He quizzed. 

“I just wanted to ask a few questions. If that’s okay?” 

“Go on…” Hotch waited for the doctor to continue. 

“Right first how was Reid before all this?”

“Reid well he. He is a complicated man. He is polite, kind, gentle. You would think he would break if the wind blew too hard but to anyone who knew him he was strong. He is one of the strongest men I know. One of the FBI’s best agents. An asset to this team. Oh, and he is hugely intelligent, a genius actually.”

“That’s quite a review. But emotionally? How was he?”

“Stable. He had to be. This job is not easy and god knows Reid has been through the ringer but like I said he is strong. He always came back to the job always ready to put psychopaths behind bars.”

“Has he had trauma before.” Kingston looked concerned. 

Hotch stiffened at this. 

“Recently his girlfriend died. Maeve her name was. She was taken and killed right in front of him.”

“And then there was the time he was kidnapped and drugged for two days.” JJ added sadly. Hotch shot her a death glare. 

“So this sort of thing happened before?” The doctor looked alarmed. 

“It was nowhere near the same as this. Reid was beaten and dosed with Dilaudid.” Hotch tried to play the situation down a bit.

“Was he addicted?” 

The team all looked to the floor at this. Of course, they all knew but no one ever said it out loud. 

“Yes, but he must have been clean for going on ten years now”

“So he beat it. That’s good to know. Thanks.” The doctor got up to leave. 

“Thank you for your time agents. This helps. Really. I’m sure Dr Reid will be out of here today; he seems like a great man.”

“Thank you.” JJ spoke now. 

With that the team were left alone again waiting to see Reid. They didn’t know if they would be allowed to see him before his evaluation but damn if they were going to let the kid leave this hospital alone.


End file.
